Avatar L'antivatar Livre 1 : YinYang
by Speedlings
Summary: Bien que la paix règne dans les quatre nations, d’étranges phénomènes interviennent un peu partout. Un nouvel ennemi qui dormait caché de tous vient de se réveiller et il se pourrait qu’Aang n’arrive pas à réussir cette fois-ci sans y laisser sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1, L'avatar Saji

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1** : Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 1 : **L'avatar Saji

_Avec la perte de son "Roi Phénix", la Nation du feu a arrêté de combattre et s'est rendue._

_L'héritier du trône Zuko est maintenant à la tête de la Nation du feu et aide vivement à la reconstruction de son royaume ainsi que ceux des autres rois élémentaires._

_L'avatar Aang ainsi que ses amis ont pris quelques jours de congé pour se reposer dans une des villas de nouvelle capitale de la Nation de la terre : Ba Sing Se. Après avoir profité d'un long mois de repos. Ils se remettent maintenant au travail pour aider aux mieux les nations à se reconstruire._

_La fille du Roi Phénix, Azula, sœur de Zuko Seigneur actuel de la Nation du Feu, à été mise sous haute surveillance dans la prison de Boiling Rock. Seule résidente de cette prison gigantesque, elle n'a plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur._

_Cependant, même si la paix c'est instaurée à travers les différentes nations, celle-ci reste fragilisée par l'armée du Roi Phénix, armée de nostalgique de l'ancien régime du feu. _

_Aang et ses amis devront faire face à cette nouvelle menace ensemble ainsi qu'a un imprévu de taille dans les plans de reconstruction…_

**Ba Sing Se, Cercle Intérieur, Villa du Dragon de Jasmin**

Chacun des cinq amis était d'accords sur ce point : La villa d'Ihro était admirable et belle.

Les murs intérieurs étaient d'un blanc pur, éblouissant, réfléchissant la lumière parfaitement dans toutes les pièces. Une simple touche esthétique venait maquiller ces murs blancs ; plusieurs dessins d'arbres, de branches, de tiges et de fleur venaient décorer tout ces murs. La peinture étaient peu voyante car la couleur utilisée était d'un vert clair comme les champs lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé.

Ihro, homme attentionné envers tout le monde, avait fait construire une maison de deux étages derrière son établissement de thé : le Dragon de Jasmin. Bien qu'une seule chambre lui aurait suffit amplement, il en avait fait construire plusieurs car il savait que ses amis viendraient souvent lui rendre visite. En simple contrepartie de l'hébergement, il demandait une petite aide dans son salon de thé, travail qu'appréciait beaucoup Suki mais qui ne plaisait pas autant à Sokka, éternel maladroit.

Cela faisait un bon mois qu'Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka et Toph travaillait en fin de semaine pour Ihro dans son salon de thé. Les cinq compères logeaient chez l'ancien générale de la nation du feu, allaient aidés à reconstruire la ville en semaine et travaillait dans le salon de thés en fin de semaine.

La reconstruction de Ba Sing Se était longue et éprouvante. Lors de son occupation, la nation du feu n'avait pas fait que de gouverner cet endroit, elle avait aussi asséché les rare cours d'eau et défraîchit les rizières et autre parc naturel dans le cercle extérieur. La ville intérieur ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de débris, des maisons entières avaient été détruites, certaines intentionnellement et d'autres durant les divers assauts pour essayer de reprendre la ville.

Maintenant celle-ci commençait à redevenir normale, presque toutes les maisons étaient presques reconstruites entièrement, chaque habitant à un lieu où dormir. Beaucoup d'étalages et de magasin avaient ré-ouvert leurs portes et grâce à l'aide financière de la nation du feu, ils appliquaient des prix très bas pour que chacun puisse manger à sa faim, se vêtir convenablement et vivre comme il faut.

La Nation du feu faisait office d'emblème de la paix ; celle-ci aidait chaque nation du mieux qu'elle pouvait, offrant logis, argents, technologies et autres aides possibles. Fabuleux politicien, le Seigneur Zuko avait créé plusieurs lois et infrastructures politique mondiale qui aident grandement à l'entente entre les peuples et à démêler les conflits mineurs comme majeurs. Il avait ainsi créé un parlement mondial qui se réunit chaque six mois pour parler de l'état du monde, ainsi que des voies maritimes et aériennes de commerce et de transport et d'autre infrastructure surprenante mais qui renforce la paix mondiale. Pour Katara et son optimisme légendaire, plus rien ne pouvais venir ternir le beau tableau qu'ils s'employaient à construire.

Seule une petite chose venait quotidiennement rappeler au monde que le passé risquait de les rattraper : l'armée du Roi Phénix. Comme l'eau lorsqu'on essai de l'attraper a main nue, cette armée nostalgique de l'ancien régime du feu glisse à chaque fois entre les doigts des différents dirigeants mondiales. Terrée dans la nuit, il est pour l'instant impossible de savoir combien ils sont, de qui et d'où ils reçoivent leurs ordres ainsi que leurs missions. Car cette armée secrète est connue pour faire des missions pour le moins surprenantes ; voler des bibliothèques ou encore retourner le sol de certains terrains. Bien que pour l'instant cette armée ne faisait rien de bien méchant, le Seigneur Zuko avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de plus gros allait arriver et ce préparait donc à toute éventualité tout en restant dans les limites des lois mondiales…

Aang et ses amis marchaient gentiment entre le salon de thé et la villa d'Ihro, ce soir encore ils ne s'endormiraient pas avec les incroyables histoires d'Ihro car celui-ci avait été appelé devant le roi de Ba Sing Se ce soir-là. Aang ouvrait la marche accompagnée de Katara qui lui donnait la main, depuis la fin de la guerre, leur couple avait mûrit, ils apprenaient gentiment à se connaître sans trop se précipiter et faire de bêtise. Après tout il était l'Avatar, maître des quatre éléments, garant de la paix dans le monde et cela impliquait qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour lui et Katara.

Derrière eux marchait Suki et Sokka, celui-ci était en train d'avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec sa chère et tendre, en effet un certain Lee était trop proche d'elle dans le salon de thé. Malheureusement pour Suki, Sokka était facilement jaloux de quiconque s'approcherait trop d'elle. Toph fermait la marche avec Momo sur ces épaules. La maîtresse de la terre aveugle n'appréciait que très peux ces moment de "couples" où elle se retrouvait toujours à part. Malgré son caractère bien trempé, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour, elle devenait très vulnérable sans réellement le montrer, dans ces moments, seuls le petit Lémurien qui vraisemblablement aiment ces épaules, lui apportait une bribe de réconfort.

Aang regarda le ciel, celui-ci était dégagé et sublime, plusieurs milliers d'étoiles scintillaient sur un fond d'un noir d'encre. Il crut reconnaître dans le ciel le visage de certains de ses amis, de certaines des personnes qu'il avait croisé lors de ses longs périples, dans cette vie comme dans celles des autres avatars. Un petit vent de nostalgie le gagna, même si la reconstruction des villes aidait tout le monde, il regrettait ces folles aventures sur le dos d'Appa, traversant les nations sous le joug tyrannique du seigneur du feu Osai. Il regrettait d'être pourchassé par Zuko ou encore de combattre pour sa vie… L'adrénaline de ces moments précis lui manquait. Mais d'un coter il n'avait pas à se plaindre, comme la guerre était finie, il s'était rapproché de celle qu'il aime et pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux du monde.

Arrêtant de scruter attentivement le ciel, il entra dans la belle maison qui était son domicile en attendant de savoir où se domicilier finalement. Cela lui faisait bizarre, même s'il était encore jeune, la fin de la guerre avait été comme une sorte de dix-huitième anniversaire, comme s'il devenait un adulte avec des questions propres aux adultes ; des questions d'avenir amoureux, d'avenir financier, etc… Il monta alors dans sa chambre après avoir salué Katara et ses amis et se déshabilla pour enfin s'enfiler entre sa couchette et sa couverture. Gentiment Aang se prépara à s'endormir, ressassant quelques peux les événements de la journée puis s'endormant rapidement. Peu à peu des images commencèrent à germer : il rêvait.

Aang se trouvait dans un jardin fleurit où se mélangeait fleur de la nation du feu, de la terre, du vent et de l'eau. C'était un jardin qui représentait tout la flore et la faune des quatre nations réunies. Aang se leva alors et commença à se promener à travers ce jardin, profitant de chaque chose qu'il voyait. Les arbres s'élevaient dans les airs tels des piliers qui semblent soutenir la voute du ciel. Chaque endroit avait de l'herbe verte d'un vert encore jamais vu, un vert pur sans aucune salissure de terre ou autre. Un vent doux et chaleureux soufflait faisant former des vagues dans les divers champs devant lui. Aucunes fleurs ne perdaient de pétale à cause du vent, elles se contentaient simplement de se balancer au gré du vent.

Aang traversa une grande plaine verte profitant d'un si beau paysage. Il arriva alors au bas d'une petite colline, rapidement il grimpa celle-ci et fut émerveillé par la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à lui ; il n'était en fait pas dans un jardin mais dans une immense plaine où se mélangeait forêt et pré. Il se laissa alors tomber en arrière, bras et jambe écartées. Il apprécia grandement la douceur de l'herbe qui caressaient son crane lisse, il soupira après la douceur de la petit brise qui venait le caresser sous son habit de moine de l'air. S'il l'aurait put, il aurait emmené tout ces amis dans cet endroit merveilleux et ils y seraient tous rester pour toujours.

Aang allait s'endormir dans son propre rêve lorsqu'une explosion le fit se lever en vitesse, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien, après un moment à scruter l'horizon, il vit sur une colline bien plus loin devant lui un être, un être totalement noir, noir comme l'encre. On ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette et rien d'autre, aucun bouche, pas d'yeux ni de nez. Aang avança quelques pas pour essayer de mieux détailler le personnage en face de lui. Il plissa les yeux comme pour pouvoir faire zoomer sa vue. En un instant, il vit des yeux blanc pur devant lui, à quelques millimètres de son visage, cela fut si soudain qu'il en perdit l'équilibre de peur et tomba en arrière. Il regarda le personnage en face de lui, il reconnut la forme d'Avatar qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il passait en mode Avatar. Mais une chose le dérangea : il n'avait pas une flèche tatouée sur le front mais trois lignes séparées qui se rejoignaient à la base de sa nuque. Aang n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la forme d'Avatar tandis une main vers lui et un serpent en jaillit pour l'attaquer…

Katara était tranquillement assise devant une petite tasse de thé à la camomille. Ce thé à, d'après Iroh, des vertus de somnifères. Katara a beaucoup de peine à trouver le sommeil depuis que la vie frénétique "d'aventurier" avait cessée. Elle aussi vivait une certaines mélancolie depuis l'arrêt de la guerre. Sa vie n'était plus très palpitante, bien qu'elle ait Aang à ses cotés, les courses poursuites, l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude du lendemain lui manquait. D'après Toph, c'est cela qui faisait qu'elle ne dormait pas ; elle n'était plus autant fatiguée mentalement et physiquement. Katara savait qu'elle avait raison, mais elle chassait constamment cette idée de sa tête ; si elle l'acceptait, cela voulais dire qu'elle soupirait en fait après la guerre. Et cela, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre après ce qu'elle a subis avant l'arrivée d'Aang.

Elle but légèrement quelques gorgées de son thé, le liquide chaud entra dans sa gorge et la fit frissonnée, comme si la chaleur du thé repoussait en extérieur la froideur de la nuit qui c'était accumulée en elle. Elle reposa le verre et replongea dans ses pensées. Son cœur était tiraillé ; elle aimait Aang mais d'un côté elle l'aimait plus comme un ami qu'un réel amour…

_- Ca ne va pas m'aider à dormir tout ça !_ Pesta Katara en frappant du poing sur la table.

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre son verre pour reboire une petite gorgée du breuvage qui lui permettait de dormir, un cri strident déchira le silence de la petite maisonnée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Katara pour savoir à qui appartenait ce cri d'horreur ; il appartenait à Aang. Elle ne fit pas long à se lever et à courir tel une flèche jusqu'à la chambre de Aang qui se situait à l'étage. Elle arriva la première dans la chambre suivit de Sokka, Toph puis Suki. Aang était assis sur sa couchette, transpirant de partout, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur son cœur. Il respirait fortement, regardant dans le vide. Katara vint vers lui et appliqua une main sur son torse tout en mettant une autre dans son dos, en quelques instant elle put rassurer les autres qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

_- Il va bien… C'est juste un mauvais rêve …_

Chacun relâcha sa respiration, ce n'était qu'une simple frayeur. Sokka salua tout le monde et repartit se coucher avec Suki, Toph resta sur le pas de la porte. Aang essaya de se lever mais cria de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se hisser à l'aide de son bras droit. Il tomba sur le coter en se tenant le bras. Il commença alors à se tortiller.

_- Tiens… Je le savais pas aussi douillet…_ Dit Toph sur un ton sarcastique.

Katara ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Toph et commença d'ausculter le bras d'Aang.

_- Je ne vois rien… Où as-tu mal précisément ?_ Interrogea-t-elle

Aang essaya de nouveau de se mettre debout en utilisant son bras droit. Rien n'arriva. Il se leva gentiment tout en regardant Toph et Katara.

_- C'est bizarre… La douleur est partie…_ Dit-il

_- Comme par hasard…_ Remarqua Toph qui repartit dans sa chambre.

Katara regarda Aang avec un regard inquiet, un de ces regards qui le supplie de lui dire la vérité. Aang prit Katara dans ses bras et la serra fort.

_- Je vais bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas…_

Katara hésita un instant puis prit Aang dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa puis repartit, le laissant seul dans sa chambre. En effet, Aang et Katara était le seul couple de la maisonnée qui faisait chambre à part.

Aang, seul, s'assit au milieu de sa couchette, amena ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre et commença sa méditation. Il ne lui fallut que peux de temps pour appeler un des anciens Avatars à l'aide. Un avatar habillé d'une toque verte et de grands habits amples apparut devant Aang.

_- Je suis Saji, Avatar et fière homme de la nation de la terre. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies appelé aussitôt jeune Avatar Aang._

_- Vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous appel ?_

L'Avatar ne répondit pas tout de suite, il prit un petit temps pour réfléchir.

_- L'heure est grave Aang, l'ombre d'une menace commence à flotter sur toi et tes amis…_

_- Une menace ? Laquelle ? Celle des soldats du Roi Phénix ?_

_- Aang… Tu dois te rendre dans le temple du vent Nordique ! Tu dois t'y rendre maintenant !_

_- Mais je…_

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'Avatar Saji disparut, laissant Aang dans ses réflexions. Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas en ce moment, l'armée du Roi Phénix n'est pour l'instant pas une menace importante donc il se devait de rester auprès de ses amis et de continuer à aider à la reconstruction.

* * *

**Ba Sing Se, Cercle Intérieur, Chantier du Palais des Nations**

Les échafaudages de métal s'élevaient tel un cube englobant une structure de terre. Le Palais des Nations est aussi une idée du Seigneur Zuko ; dans chacune des grandes villes des différentes nations est érigée un de ces palais dans lesquels les rois des Nations peuvent venir en toute quiétude. Mais ces palais sont aussi un lieu de rendez-vous pour le congrès des Nation, ainsi celui-ci changera souvent d'endroit, évitant ainsi qu'une nation puisse prendre le pouvoir en occupant son Palais des Nations.

Aang, Toph et Katara se trouve sur les échafauds qui entoure la salle Est, ils avaient promis d'aider à la construction de cet édifice. Aang faisait utilisait sa maîtrise du vent pour vérifier que les blocs étaient bien placés et solidement fixés. Katara taillait plusieurs pierre pour en faire des parties de statut parfaitement fignolées et Toph aidait au maniement de tout les pierres, où qu'elles aillent.

_- Hey ! La flèche ! Tu t'en sors là haut _? Cria Toph tout en "promenant" un bloc de pierre d'une tonne.

Aang se posa sur le plus haut échafaudage et se pencha en avant pour voir où était Toph.

_- Ca va bien, merci… Et toi Katara ça va ?_

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle était bien trop concentrée à tailler un pied précis dans un bloc de pierre. Aang répéta plusieurs fois sa question. Toph l'interrompit en grommelant.

_- Moi je vais bien en tout cas… Merci de t'en inquiéter…_

Toujours en train de grommeler et de fustiger, elle partit à l'extrême opposé de la construction y déposer le bloc. Aang était tout sourire, il regardait Katara faire. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle et habile chaque jour. Un air niais s'affichait sur son visage.

Cependant, cet air niais disparut rapidement, la vision d'Aang devint trouble et il vacilla un peu. Il amena une main sur son front, il était brûlant. Il tituba quelques peux, puis commença vraiment à vaciller.

_- Kata…_

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de tomber de l'échafaudage.

* * *

_NA : Voici donc une longue histoire qui débute. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de tous vos commentaires (bon ou mauvais)_

_Merci d'avance =)_


	2. Chapitre 2, Visions

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspire cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 2 :** Visions

**Mers de la Nation du Feu, Boiling Rock, Au-dessus du cratère de Boiling Rock**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. L'horizon était dégagé et accueillant. Seul le grand dirigeable estampillé du logo de la Nation du Feu faisait tâche dans ce paysage si naturel. Ce dirigeable volait depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures, il était partis de la capitale de la nation du Feu pour aller à Boiling Rock…

Mai regarda une nouvelle fois par le hublot. Elle soupira gentiment.

_- Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi on est venus déjà ?_

Le Seigneur Zuko vint lui aussi vers le hublot et regarda si la prison avait changée depuis sa dernière visite.

_- Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Azula… Je fais ça seul chaque mois… Je pensais que cette fois-ci tu serais peut-être heureuse de la voir_…

Toujours autant attentionné si ce n'est plus Zuko était resté pareil à lui-même malgré son nouveau rang ; toujours autant excessif et impulsif. Mai aussi avait changée ; bien que tout l'ennuyais toujours autant sans son amour de Seigneur du feu, elle essayait tout de même d'avoir une certaines "positive attitude", mais pas trop tout de même.

Le dirigeable amorça gentiment sa descente vers la nouvelle piste d'atterrissage qui ce trouvait maintenant sur le plus large toit de la prison. En regardant simplement ce toit, il est possible de voir l'agitation de dernières minutes qui anime chacun des gardiens ; il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que deux lignes égales et parallèles se forment sur l'aire d'atterrissage.

L'attente fut longue et lourde de significations pour chacun des gardes qui devaient faire partis du comité d'accueil. Quand enfin le dirigeable se posa et que la porte principale de celui-ci s'ouvrit, toutes personnes qui regardaient ou faisaient partis du comité d'accueil retint sa respiration. Zuko sortis en premier de la nacelle, suivit par Mai. Ils avancèrent tout deux entre les deux rangées de gardiens pour arriver en face d'un vieil homme. Celui-ci s'approcha alors du seigneur du feu et le salua courtoisement.

_- Votre présence ici honore cet endroit, puissant seigneur du feu._

Malgré son air de vieillard en fin de vie, le directeur Shô est un des meilleurs maître du feu que Zuko connaisse. Respirant autant la sagesse que l'ex-général Ihro, la demande de Shô pour devenir directeur de cette prison n'avait pas demandé de longs débats interminables.

Bien que les lieux furent quelques peux remaniés pour ne plus accueillir des milliers de prisonnier mais qu'une seule et unique personne, la prison de Boiling Rock ressemblait toujours à celle que Zuko avait en mémoire. Malgré le fait qu'il venait ici une fois par mois, il avait à chaque fois un sentiment de nostalgie qui le submergeait quelques instants.

Après s'être penché plusieurs fois en signe de respect devant Zuko et Mai, le vieux directeur de la prison invita le couple royale à aller dans son bureau prendre quelques rafraîchissements avant de s'enticher de la visite.

* * *

**Terre de la nation du feu, Prison de Boiling Rock, Cellule n°481**

Un léger filon de lumière filtrait d'une fissure au toit et tombait presque à la verticale devant les barreaux en acier trempés de la petite cellule. L'air était humide et le petit bourdonnement de la chaudière générale de la prison était audible.

Azula était terrée dans un coin au fond de sa cellule, se cachant dans l'ombre et derrière ses cheveux qui avaient prit une longueur considérable. Elle semblait vouloir fuir à tout prix ce petit filon de lumière qui était si loin d'elle et qui devait lui rappeler le goût de la liberté.

Terrée dans son coin, elle écrivait des lettres mentales ; elle s'imaginait dans les jardins du grands palais avec une plume, de l'encre et une feuille blanchâtre. Elle écrivait toutes ces pensées en commençant chaque lettre par : "Cher Mère". De temps à autres, elle s'osait à mettre une petite plaisanterie, ce qui la faisait sourire dans le noir de sa cellule.

Chacun des gardes avait une grande appréhension envers Azula ; quand elle était princesse héritière elle les apeuraient déjà, mais maintenant qu'elle était devenue autant instable que folle, ils n'osaient pas s'approcher d'elle. Seul un garde du nom de Lee s'osait à lui amener sa nourriture et à la surveiller lorsqu'elle mangeait.

La clé tourna trois fois dans la serrure en faisant une sorte de petit cliquetis grinçant. La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un grand soldat sur qui tenait dans ces mains un plateau repas. La porte se referma derrière lui lorsqu'il fut entré, il fit plusieurs pas en avant, posa le plateau de nourriture à terre, se recula de quelques pas et s'assit pour regarder ce qu'allait faire Azula.

Après un petit moment, où plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre de l'autre coter de la porte, un bras sortis de l'obscurité pour attraper le plateau et le tirer vers la cellule. Le plateau sembla alors disparaître à tout jamais dans la noirceur de celle-ci. Le garde resta stoïque à tous ces petits mouvements assez glauques.

Après un instant, la voix d'Azula coupa le silence de la pièce.

_- Quel jour sommes-nous ?_

Le garde essaya de voir d'où venait la voix, il ne vit qu'une forme humaine qui était en train de manger délicatement assise au milieu de la cellule.

_- C'est le jour des visites, votre frère et sa compagne sont ici pour venir vous parler._

Cette nouvelle ne sembla pas bouleverser Azula, bien au contraire ; elle en était heureuse.

* * *

**Ba Sing Se, Cercle Intérieur, Villa du Dragon de Jasmin**

Le réveil d'Aang fut long et éprouvant ; sa vision était floutée de temps à autre, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de bisons volant lui piétinait la tête. Il était simplement assis sur sa couchette la main sur la tête. La douleur fit subitement un pic puis disparu aussitôt.

Aang mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Une fois qu'il retrouva les quelques sens qu'il avait perdus, il se frotta le crâne tout en baillant. Après s'être frotté les yeux puis gratté le dos, Aang se releva péniblement et se tordit dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que les os de son dos émettent un léger craquement.

Après s'être quelques peux étiré dans tout les sens, Aang sortis de sa chambre en titubant. Une subite montée de fièvre vint alors surchauffer son front et il perdit, instantanément, tous repères dans l'espace qui l'entourait. Il avança en zigzaguant vers la barrière des escaliers et tenta par trois fois de l'attraper. A la quatrième tentative il sentit le bois sous sa main et le serra fort.

La fièvre disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et après s'être remis les idées aux clairs, Aang descendit lentement chaque marche de peur qu'une autre douleur l'attaque subitement et le fasse tomber. Ce trajet qu'il faisait rapidement presque chaque soir et chaque matin semblait interminable cette fois-ci, mais Aang y arriva et soupira de contentement quand il mit le pied sur la dernière marche.

La pièce dans laquelle il était arrivé était vide, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le doux chant des hirondelle-libellule à l'extérieur. Le ciel était d'un bleu très clair et seuls quelques nuages semblaient y jouer. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers toutes les fenêtres de la pièce et Aang dut quelques peux refermer ces yeux pour s'habituer au soudain éclat de l'endroit.

Il se mit à marcher d'une manière normale jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Une fois arrivé il s'assit sur une sorte de coussin en se laissant lourdement tomber dessus. Ihro l'aurait tué sur place s'il l'avait vu faire cela. Il y avait sur la table simplement une assiette avec quelques mets encore fumants et une lettre posée à la droite de l'assiette.

Tout en savourant un légume qui se trouvait dans son assiette, Aang prit la lettre et la lut.

_"Cher Aang,_

_J'espère que tu tes bien reposé durant ces quelques heures. Il faut dire que tu ronflais beaucoup…_

_Pour faire court : tu es tombé de ton échafaud et as atterrit sur un tas de planche, en fait tu les as littéralement toutes presque traversées…_

_Tu es plutôt résistant car en fin de compte tu n'as eu que quelques ecchymoses aux dos, Katara m'a dit d'écrire que tu ne devrais plus les sentir après quelques minutes._

_Suki, Katara, Toph et moi sommes repartis au chantier du Palais des Nations. Nous serons de retour à la tombée de la nuit. Repose-toi bien._

_Sokka."_

Bien que celle-ci était passablement remplie de fautes d'orthographes et de mots biffés et tracés, il réussit à en déchiffrer le message principale. Il reposa la feuille et commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il c'était passé.

Tellement ces réflexions étaient intenses il crut, qu'à un certains moment, sa tête allait explosée. Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit : contacter un des Avatars pour être sûre que tout cela était physique et ne venait pas du monde des esprits.

Alors qu'il allait entrer en phase de méditation, il se rappela ce que l'Avatar Saji lui avait demandé de faire : Aller au temple de l'air nordique. Était-ce sa désobéissance envers Saji qui l'avait rendu comme ça ? Est-ce l'avatar lui-même qui le punissait ? Aang se posa plusieurs questions avant de prendre une décision finale : il allait se rendre au temple de l'air nordique, écouté ce que l'avatar Saji avait à dire puis revenir aider ses amis.

Il attrapa la feuille de papier et la retourna, il chercha quelques instant une plume et de l'encre et écrivit en vitesse un message :

_"Je suis partis pour le temple de l'air nordique, je reviendrais vite._

_Embrasse Katara._

_Aang"_

* * *

**Ligne aérienne Ba Sing Se – Temple du vent Nordique, sur la tête d'Appa.**

Aang respira autant d'air frais qu'il le put. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur son fidèle bison volant. L'air frais des grandes altitudes lui avait manqué et ce voyage hors des murs de Ba Sing Se ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Cette position, cette vue… Tout lui rappelait ces folles aventures passées…

_- C'est vrai qu'on en a vu du pays, hein Appa ?_

Le bison volant répondit en levant la tête tout en lâchant son râle si reconnaissable. Aang tapota amicalement sur une partie de la tête d'Appa en guise de geste amicale. Appa suivait une ligne droite à travers les nuages

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait presque plus aucun risque d'attaque, Sokka avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises lors des ses voyages jusqu'à Kyoshi, qu'il était possible de laisser les rennes d'Appa et de vaquer à d'autre occupation.

Aang profita que le vol se déroulait bien pour amener ces deux poings l'un contre l'autre et entrer en phase pour appeler l'avatar Saji ; avant d'arriver au temple de l'air, il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ses tatouages s'illuminèrent et il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur l'avatar à appeler. Il se concentra longtemps mais fut subitement et rapidement arrêté dans sa concentration par plusieurs flashs rapides qui lui montraient diverses choses.

Il essayait de se concentrer plus encore et de faire abstraction de ces diverses images quand , d'un coup, il vit le corps de Zuko inerte sur le toit de Boiling Rock avec une flaque de sang importante sous lui. Il vit aussi Mai qui accourait vers lui en pleure et le secouant pour le réveiller.

Plusieurs gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long du front d'Aang, était-ce de la peur ?

Alors la vision disparût et il vit immédiatement Toph pieds et mains entouré de bois dans une grande cage. Elle avait peur et se débattait. Après un moment à se débattre, sa cage commença à prendre feu et la vision disparut instantanément.

La dernière vision qu'il vit se trouva être celle qui le fit sortir de son état de méditation ; il était seul, debout au milieu des corps de ses amis.

Aang secoua la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Son cœur se gonfla lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait : il allait devoir choisir entre aller au temple de l'air et laisser tomber voir mourir ses amis ou alors il devrait choisir entre Toph ou Zuko…

* * *

**Ba Sing Se, Cercle Intérieur, Chantier du Palais des Nations**

La construction allait bon train ; toutes les charpentes et les colonnes de soutient étaient déjà placées, les murs Est, Ouest et Sud étaient déjà levés. Il ne restait donc que du travail minutieux à faire pour rendre l'endroit beau et représentatif de la nation de la terre.

Toph n'appréciait pas du tout être mise à part dans le gaang, elle savait qu'elle avait un comportement des fois désagréable et que c'était sûrement ça qui faisait fuir les garçons. Elle savait aussi ô combien Sokka aimait Suki et c'est cela qui devait la rendre autant verte de rage.

Toph était en train d'édifier plusieurs pans de murs de la façade Nord, Elle faisait le tout de manière si brutale que ce la impressionnait même les autres maitres de la terre présent.

_- J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre !_ Grogna-t-elle tout en faisant s'élever un mur en moins d'un seconde. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien moi ? Ils croient que je ne veux rien ou quoi ? Ils ne voient pas que ça me blesse d'être mise à part car soi-disant ils sont en couple ?!_

Exprimant tout sa fureur, elle fit s'élever deux pans de mur en même temps et à la même vitesse.

Une fois qu'elle termina ces deux pans, elle s'arrêta pour souffler ; râler après ces amis et faire apparaître ces immenses morceaux de pierre n'étaient pas de tout repos. Après avoir soufflée un peu, elle décida de se diriger vers une fontaine qui se trouvait à peine plus loin.

Elle passa plusieurs petites pentes et entra dans un petit bosquet aux abords du chantier. Là s'y trouvait une fontaine publique où elle était sûre qu'aucun des autres ouvriers n'avait but. En effet, elle avait remarqué que certains ne savait pas boire et qu'ils laissaient toujours un peu de leur sueur sur le robinet. Bien que le fait de transpirer ne dégoûte pas Toph, c'était plutôt le goût de l'eau après leurs passages qui la dérangeait.

Toph s'approcha donc de la fontaine en pierre et plongea la tête dans l'immense endroit où tous les jets envoyaient leurs eaux.

_- Mais… Mais… Où est passée l'eau ?_ Grommela-t-elle

Sentant soudainement une présence dans son dos elle se retourna mais ne put rien faire car elle fut immédiatement emprisonnée dans un cube de glace.

* * *

**Terre de la nation du feu, Prison de Boiling Rock, Cellule n°481**

Azula était, comme à son habitude, assise dans l'obscurité à méditée, patiente. Elle se basculait d'avant en arrière tout en marmonnant divers phrases intelligibles qui parlaient d'une rencontre avec un joli chat-cheval.

La clé fit plusieurs fois le tour dans la serrure, puis dans un grand crissement, la porte s'ouvrit. Lee était de retour pour lavée Azula avant la visite de son frère. La "toilette royale", c'est ainsi que les gardes l'appelle, était une commodité de luxe dont jouissait Azula toute les fins de semaine.

Plusieurs gardes voulaient s'occuper de cette commodité, mais malheureusement pour eux, ce fut Lee qui reçu cette honneur. Le directeur Shô l'avait décidé ainsi pour qu'Azula garde ses repères vis-à-vis des rares gens qu'elle voyait.

_« Il ne faut pas aggraver son cas »_ disait-il lorsqu'un garde venait demander une justification.

Lee entra dans la cellule et la porte se referma derrière lui. Après quelques instants, les gardiens derrières la porte partirent faire leurs rondes habituelles. Fidèle à lui-même, Lee fit quelques pas en avant, il posa une première bassine d'eau à terre ainsi qu'une sorte d'éponge pour se laver et un rond de savon. Une fois que la princesse aura totalement frotté son corps, il utilisera les deux autres bassines d'eau pour la rincer. Lee fit de nouveaux quelques pas en arrière et s'assit, attendant une réaction de la part d'Azula.

_- Pervers…_ Lâcha Azula tout en attrapant la bassine d'eau, l'éponge et le savon.

Lee ne dit rien et regarda ce qu'Azula faisait pour éviter tout problème. Celle-ci se retourna et enleva le haut, elle prit l'éponge, la trempa dans la bassine, frotta un peu de savon dessus et commença à frotter son corps. Après avoir finit le haut, elle s'attaqua au bas, elle mit plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour nettoyer complètement tout son corps.

Une fois qu'elle eue finie, Lee se leva, ramassa la première bassine d'eau et jeta son contenu contre le dos de la princesse. Une fois cela fait, celle-ci se retourna tout en faisant attention de cacher le plus possible son intimité et Lee jeta le contenu de la deuxième bassine. Une fois qu'il reposa la bassine, il plaça des habits propres et un linge devant les barreaux.

Azula prit d'abords le linge et s'essuya totalement avant de prendre les nouveaux habits et les enfiler tant bien que mal sous l'œil observateur de Lee. Une fois qu'elle fut propre et "présentable". Elle rendit la bassine d'eau, l'éponge, le savon, le linge et ses habits sales au gardien.

Une fois qu'il eu finit de ramasser tout ces affaires, Lee se releva et prit la parole.

_- Nous avons mis la main sur l'enfant que vous recherchiez, maîtresse Azula._

Lee ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma, il refit tourner la clé dans la serrure et s'en alla dans les couloirs.

Azula, de nouveau seule, resta assise en tailleur dans sa cellule, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Il est temps…_ Marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

NA : Les pièces du puzzle sont placées sur la table, maintenant il est temps de s'attaquer au puzzle lui-même.

J'ai essayé de faire attention le plus possible à ce que m'a fait remarquer K-naille dans sa review (encore merci à elle). En espérant que je ne me sois pas trompé de cible…

Dorénavant, certaines lettres mentales d'Azula seront mises entre les chapitres.

PS : Je suis un grand fan de Toph et j'ai essayé de creuser plus profondément en elle lors de sa petite partie perso… J'espère que ça n'auras pas trop choqué...


	3. Lettres d'Azula, Repentance

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspire cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

_"Chère mère,_

_Je vous écris à nouveau pour vous faire parvenir de mes nouvelles, j'espère que cela ne vous embête en aucuns points et que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire…_

_Je ne compte plus les jours qui sont passés depuis notre dernière rencontre, il est vrai que la surprise que vous m'avez faite lors de mon sacrement me reviens souvent en mémoire depuis peu. Je pense, qu'avec le recul, j'ai compris pas mal de vos réactions et je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait à travers mon attitude déshonorante et mes paroles affligeantes._

_J'espère qu'au fond de vous vous trouverez assez d'amour pour me pardonner les crimes odieux dont je suis l'investigatrice et des nombreux tourments que j'ai fait subir à Zuko par simple vanité et jalousie._

_Car oui, c'était de la jalousie, pure et mesquine. Mais pourquoi étais-je jalouse ? Cela je ne le comprends pas encore. Était-ce à cause de sa popularité malgré le fait d'avoir été banni ? Était-ce simplement à cause du fait que vous l'aimiez plus que moi ? Était-ce les deux à la fois ?_

_Je me pencherais plus amplement sur la question… J'espère que vous me répondrez en plaçant un petit indice dans votre message._

_En tout cas, je peux clamer haut et fort qu'aujourd'hui je suis une autre personne ! J'ai changé de priorités dans ma vie et je me sens mieux ainsi. J'espère que la mauvaise influence qu'avait père sur moi c'est totalement dissipée…_

_Je le saurai assez rapidement lorsque je serai libre et en face de Zuko. J'espère que vous lirez cette lettre avant l'heure qui suit et que vous prierez pour moi, qu'en plus de ma volonté humaine je reçoive une volonté divine._

_Ceci aussi est nouveau ; je suis devenue une sorte de croyante… Mais cela reste une longue histoire et ce passage "religieux" n'est qu'un simple passage obliger pour pouvoir enfin trouver une chose que j'envie depuis toujours._

_Mais il ne me reste plus assez de place sur cette feuille pour vous en dire plus. Je vous en reparlerai lorsque je trouverais le temps de vous écrire._

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous prenez soin de père, même s'il a fait de mauvaises actions, il n'en reste pas moins un être humain qui a besoin d'amour._

_Soyez heureux._

_Votre fille, Azula."_

_

* * *

_

_NA : Une des lettres d'Azula à sa mère, je l'ai postée pour montrer comment et combien elle a changée. _

_Les lettres d'Azula expliqueront des bribes de l'histoire de son point de vue.  
_


	4. Chapitre 3, Un choix difficile

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 3 :** Un choix difficile

**Terre de la nation du feu, Prison de Boiling Rock, Cellule n°481**

Figé devant la lourde porte d'acier de la cellule, Zuko respira lourdement pour se calmer. Il faisait cette "exercice" à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait voir sa sœur en chair et en os. Sachant très bien qu'elle était devenue folle et qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille égocentrique et machiavélique qu'elle était, Zuko appréhendait toujours de se retrouver face à sa sœur. Il appréhendait car il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Lors de sa première visite, tout était allé de travers ; Azula, encore folle de rage, avait essayé de le mordre lorsqu'il avait tenté de partager un geste amicale avec elle. Lorsqu'il revint pour la deuxième fois, Azula avait totalement perdue la tête et Zuko avait dût voir un médecin avant de la voir. Le toubib, qui était en fais un psychanalyste, lui avait expliqué qu'Azula était devenue instable et que son état physique dépendait maintenant de son état mentale. Si Zuko s'énervait contre elle dans un de ses élans de fureur qu'il connait bien, il se pourrait que sa sœur se laisse dépérir de chagrin.

Sans vraiment lui avoir avoué, c'était aussi pour cela que Mai était là. Le bienveillant directeur lui avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'Azula parlait de ses deux amies depuis quelques semaines et que le toubib croyait qu'il serait bon pour elle de les revoir. Tai-Lee n'avait pas put venir tout de suite et avait promis de venir lors de la prochaine visite. Mai, bien que réticente de voir Azula, avait finalement accepté l'offre en échange de certains "services" de la part de son amour de seigneur du feu.

_- Calme toi mon amour, je serais à tes coter durant la visite… Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là._

Mai avait utilisé une voix si douce et des mouvements si apaisant que Zuko ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et de lui offrir le plus doux des baisers. Elle avait changée et elle changeait encore, chaque semaine était ponctuée par une nouvelle surprise de la part de Mai. Dans les premiers temps Zuko se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se force à changer, il l'a voulait comme il l'aimait ; il voulait Mai avec ces défauts et ces qualités. Mais ce petit bout de femme avait compris que son nouveau statut de "futur femme du seigneur du feu" allait engendrer quelques changements, des changements dans son comportement d'adolescente fermée et froide qui devait devenir un comportement de femme responsable et droite.

Zuko regarda les deux gardes postés devant la porte et leur fit signe de la tête, l'un d'eux se retourna et enfonça une clé à l'air rouillée dans la serrure de la porte massive. Il la tourna plusieurs fois et après trois tours complets un son satisfaisant de déverrouillage ce fit entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le deuxième garde entra en premier pour vérifier si tout allait bien, Zuko retint sa respiration, lors de sa dernière visite le garde était ressortis affolé ; Azula était inconsciente à cause d'une sévère déshydratation.

Le garde ne réapparut pas après une minute, le directeur s'inquiéta et après s'être platement excuser devant le seigneur du feu, il entra à son tour dans la cellule. A peine eût-il mis le pied dans la cellule, que le corps du vieux directeur vola en cendres devant les yeux de Zuko. Le corps calcinés et dégageant une odeur putride tomba à terre, encore parsemé de flammes d'un bleu intense.

En une fraction de seconde un torrent de flamme se déversa dans le couloir, Zuko eut juste le temps de créer une sorte de bulle protectrice sur laquelle glissèrent les flammes. Mai eue juste le temps de se cacher dans le dos de Zuko, fermant les yeux et s'accrochant à celui-ci elle ouvrit quand même un œil par curiosité et fut horrifiée par le spectacle :

Des grands tourbillons de flammes bleues valsaient et dansaient dans tout le couloir, attirée par l'air libre, les flammes bleues c'étaient dirigées vers une fissure dans un mur plus loin derrière elle et Zuko. La pression de la chaleurs environnantes et de l'air frais extérieur fit voler en éclat le mur à la fissure dans un bruit d'explosion lourds et poussiéreux. Les pauvres gardes qui n'avaient pas vu les flammes venira, ne ressemblaient maintenant plus qu'à des esquisses de corps que l'on aurait rapidement fait sur du papier avec de l'encore. Seule leurs râles de douleur leurs donnaient encore un semblant d'humanité.

La scène c'était déroulée en une fraction de seconde s'enchaînant rapidement ; flammes, explosion, morts. Seul Zuko, Mai et deux autres gardes étaient encore debout, en vie et baignés de sueur. Zuko élança rapidement sa main derrière lui et sentit le corps de Mai ; elle n'était pas morte ni blessée, elle respirait rapidement et était remplie de sueur. Rassuré de la savoir encore en vie, il fit deux grand pas pour se retrouver devant la porte massive et tourna le regard s'attendant à trouver sa sœur en train de se tortillée dans tout les sens.

Mais il vit une chose encore pire qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé : Azula n'était plus là.

* * *

**Ligne aérienne Ba Sing Se – Temple du vent Nordique, sur la tête d'Appa.**

Aang n'arrivait pas se défaire de ses visions ; elles le hantaient sans cesse faisant faire à Appa des zigzags interminable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : s'il décidait d'aller sauver son amie Toph, celle qui l'a soutenu dans ses aventures, celle qui lui a appris à maîtriser la terre, celle qui était toujours là pour lui lorsque ça n'allait pas entre Katara et lui malgré le fait que le gaang la mettait à part... Zuko allait mourir et cela créerait un déséquilibre de taille dans le monde. La mort du Seigneur du feu signifierait aussi une chasse au sorcière qui arrêterait momentanément le processus de paix et de reconstruction mondiale, Aang était sûre que cette chasse aux sorcières prendrait des années et que lorsque tout les coupables auront été jugés, le monde ne se relèverait pas. Par contre s'il choisissait d'aller sauver son ami Zuko, le monde serait sauvé mais Aang serait plongé dans de profonds tourment à cause de la mort de Toph qui pèserait sur sa conscience.

_- Sans compter ce que diront les autres…_ Soupira Aang.

La situation était grave et il devait, lui l'avatar à peine âgé de 13 ans, choisir entre son amie et le monde. Il devait choisir entre des années de souffrances mentales, de remarques de la part de ses amis et de son amour et pire de tout ; de la perte d'une amie chère à ses yeux ou la perte voir la fin du monde en paix qu'il essai de recréer.

Aang se pencha en avant essayant de voir où se trouvait les yeux de son compère à poil.

_- Qu'en penses-tu Appa ? Où devrais-je aller ?_

Aang fut déçu ; même son Appa ne voulait pas lui répondre, le bison volant sembla totalement désintéressé de ce que lui disait le garçon à la flèche. Aang soupira, ses amis et leurs conseils lui manquait, il n'aimait pas prendre des décisions seuls sans l'avis d'une autre personne.

Après un long moment de questionnement personnel, il prit les rennes d'Appa d'une main ferme et dirigea le bison dans une autre direction, priant pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

* * *

**Environ de Ba Sing Se, camp de fortune de l'armée du roi phénix.**

Toph détestait au plus au point le bois, pour elle c'était un matériel inutile qui ne servait strictement à rien. Elle détestait le bois depuis qu'elle avait été retenue captive dans une prison faite de ce matière.

_- Ce n'est pas possible… Ils doivent se passer le mot entre super vilain…_ murmura Toph.

Toph était assise, pieds et mains liés, dans une grande cage faite uniquement de bois. Seul une ouverture pour laisser passer le soleil se trouvait au sommet de ce "sarcophage naturel". Une voix brisa alors le lourd silence qui planait.

_- Hé bien petite maîtresse de la terre, on fait moins la maline ?_ Dit un homme à la voix grave.

_- C'est toi qui feras moins le malin une fois que je serai sortie d'ici !_ Grogna-t-elle.

L'homme se mit à rire, il tapa contre un objet tout en rigolant, Toph reconnut le son distinct d'une plaque de métal.

_- Tu entends ça l'avorton ? Cette fille croit pouvoir me battre… _Dit-il tout en riant à gorge déployée.

L'homme à la voix grave semblait parler à quelqu'un d'autre… Un autre garde ? Non, si c'était le cas l'autre garde aurait répondu par peur.

Après s'être arrêté, avec peine, de rire, il jeta un objet dans la cellule de Toph, à l'odeur elle reconnut une sorte de soupe aux lards. Attentive, elle entendit le son d'une assiette tombée sur du métal. Par déduction elle arriva à la conclusion qu'un autre détenu était retenu dans une cage de métal.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'elle n'entende plus de son autour d'elle pour se rapprocher du coin de la cage sur sa gauche, elle se colla contre un trou de la cage et essaya d'interpeller le détenu de la cage à coter, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas en fait d'un autre garde.

_- Heps ! Heps !_

Elle entendit du mouvement et des frottements sur le métal à coter d'elle, après un moment une voix masculine lui répondit en lui demandant qui elle était.

_- Pas le temps pour les présentations, faut qu'ont sortent d'ici !_ Répondit-elle rapidement.

Aucun son ne lui revint, alors qu'elle allait ré-interpellée son "codétenu", la voix masculine brisa le silence.

- _Je suppose que tu as un plan déjà tout préparé…_

_- Yeap !_ Acquiesça Toph.

_- Ok, je t'écoute !_

Toph prit une grande inspiration et clarifia ses idées ; elle devait être précise, concise et rapide à la fois. Peut-être que c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir énoncer son plan sans qu'un garde trop curieux ne soit dans les parages pour l'entendre.

_- Ta cage est bien faite en métal non ?_ La voix masculine répondit par l'affirmative. _Bien, alors à mon signal ce soir tu va essayer de faire basculer ta cage contre la mienne. Je vais l'ouvrir et lorsque tu seras libre tu ouvriras la mienne. Comme il fera nuit, chacun partira dans un sens différent sans se retourner, ok ?_

Toph se foutait pas mal de savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à cet ami de fortune, elle devait sortir de cette cage pour avertir les autres.

_- Pourquoi ce soir ? On pourrait le faire maintenant…_

_- Et comment je fais pour passer mes deux bras à travers un trou de la taille d'un œil, monsieur le pressé ? Je vais passer la journée à effriter le bois de ce coter-ci et ce soir j'administrerai un grand coup de poing dedans pour pouvoir atteindre ta cage…_

La voix masculine acquiesça puis se tût. Toph commença son long et silencieux travail. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi l'autre était pressé de partir : plusieurs fois dans la journée les gardes vinrent ouvrir sa cellule et l'emmenèrent, ensuite Toph n'entendait plus rien d'autre que des cris de souffrances sans fin. Bien qu'elle rechigne à se l'avouer, Toph culpabilisait un peu pour cet illustre inconnu…

* * *

**Terre de la nation du feu, Prison de Boiling Rock, toit du bâtiment D-12.**

Zuko n'avait assurément jamais couru ainsi, après avoir remarqué la disparition de sa sœur, il s'était élancé dans les couloirs lugubres et abandonnés de la prison. Suivant son instinct et les nombreux corps calcinés encore entourés de flammes bleues, il poursuivait sa folle de sœur.

_*Comment est-ce que j'ai put me faire avoir comme ça ?_

Zuko ne cessait pas de se ressasser cette pensée, il était dégoûté de lui-même, dégoûté d'avoir eu de la pitié, dégoûté d'avoir cru à une rédemption de la part de sa sœur. Elle c'était une fois de plus moquée de lui, une fois de plus elle avait sue fragilisée Zuko et profiter de sa faiblesse pour se satisfaire elle-même. Cette fois-ci Azula avait fait fort, il lui fallait le reconnaître.

Zuko tourna à l'angle droit sur sa droite en arrivant au bout d'un couloir. Il vit la lumière de l'extérieur devant lui ce qui l'aveugla une fraction de seconde. Continuant de courir, il arriva à l'extérieur, se retourna et sauta pour atteindre la corniche au-dessus de lui et s'y hisser.

Azula se trouvait là, devant lui, les bras grands ouvert vers le ciel comme si elle allait prendre la liberté dans ses bras.

_*Non ! Elle ne quittera pas cette prison, elle ne quittera pas ce maudit rocher ! _

Zuko fit deux longs pas en avant, bloqua une de ses jambes et donna un coup de poing droit devant lui. Des flammes entourèrent son poing et partirent contre le corps de sa sœur, à quelques mètres de là où il était, à une vitesse surprenante. Azula ne sembla pas bougée tout de suite… Après un instant, elle fit le même mouvement que Zuko deux fois plus rapidement. Les flammes bleues de l'ancienne princesse avalèrent celles de Zuko et les firent disparaître en un rien de temps.

Enchaînant avec une rapide rotation de son corps, Azula fit un 180° sur elle-même et lança une vague de flammes bleues sur Zuko en donnant un coup de coude dans l'air. La vague avala l'air ambiant, le réchauffant grandement, faisant perler le front du seigneur du feu. La vague bleue avala rapidement les centimètres la séparant du seigneur du feu. Celui-ci resta figé sur place devant la puissance destructrice de ces flammes, Azula n'avait pas que jouée la comédie ; elle s'était aussi entraînée.

Zuko ouvrit de grands yeux remarquant trop tardivement que la mort venait l'embrasser sous la forme de ces flammes. Mais sa mort n'était pas pour tout de suite car son corps fut projeté sur le coté et la vague destructrice passa outre à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître le doux parfum et la légèreté du corps de sa bien aimée Mai. Se relevant rapidement, il regarda Azula qui semblait attendre, là, quelque chose ; elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne faisait rien.

Deux sifflements aigus déchirèrent le silence du combat et entaillèrent les flancs d'Azula, Mai était toujours autant adroite. Elle fit une roue sur le coter pour éviter un poing de feu de l'ex princesse et relança deux autres projectiles qui loupèrent leurs cibles, fondant dans un raz-de-marée enflammé.

Azula dégageait une telle force, une telle puissance que même l'ancien seigneur du feu Ozai n'aurait jamais put rêver d'une telle puissance. Zuko croyait presque que la comète de Sozin avait donné tout son pouvoir à Azula et qu'elle le déchaînait en ce moment. Cependant son ennemie ne semblait pas se fatiguer et n'utilisait que des attaques basiques ; poings de feu et vagues de flamme.

Zuko n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre ce que sa sœur projetait de faire ; pourquoi attendait-elle sur ce toit en particulier ? Comment voulait-elle sortir d'ici ?

Un cri perçant de Mai le sortit de ses pensées ; alors qu'il était bêtement plongé dans ses questions, Azula s'était rapprochée de Mai et l'avait agrippée au niveau du cou. Elle regardait Zuko avec ce regard si familier ; le regard de son père.

_- Bonjour mon frère… Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée ensoleillée ?_

Zuko n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler ; la femme qu'il aimait était pendue au bras d'un tyran. Dans un dernier élan de charité il prit la parole.

_- Azula… Calme-toi, repose Mai et parlons un peu ensemble, veux-tu ?_

Azula regarda Zuko de ses yeux vert-brun. Elle semblait ne pas comprends la réaction de Zuko.

_- Relâcher Mai ? Cette très chère amie qui ma trahie ? Qui ma poignardée dans le dos alors que je lui faisais confiance ?_

Elle resserra l'étau que formait sa main sur le cou de Mai, celle-ci eu le réflexe d'amener ces deux mains vers celle d'Azula pour essayer de se libérer, l'air lui manquait. Zuko ne mis pas long à réagir ; il envoya plusieurs salves de poings de feu ainsi que de vagues de feu, le but était de faire lâcher prise à Azula.

L'attaque fut en partie une réussite ; ne pouvant pas dévier ou arrêter tout ces projectiles, Azula avait lâchée Mai. Mais elle l'avait lâchée en la projetant en bas du toit. Le corps de Mai fit une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser à terre dans un râle de douleur, la femme était en vie mais inconsciente.

Zuko, fou de colère, ne calcula plus ses mouvements et attaqua sa sœur à pleine puissance. La chorégraphie des deux protagonistes ressemblait à une danse de combat ; des flammes partaient à tout va, les deux corps étaient un mélange de sueur et de haine. Les rares gardes encore survivant étaient descendus aider Mai, d'autres avaient essayés de venir aider le seigneur du feu mais étaient tout de suite partis rejoindre les morts.

Le combat dura plusieurs heures, de longues heures interminables qui commençait vraiment à faire faiblir le seigneur du feu. Sa concentration s'en allait et il faisait des erreurs de débutant, plusieurs flammes bleues l'avait déjà légèrement frôlés.

_- Alors mon frère, on fatigue déjà ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je te trouve une petite cellule douillette ?_

Comme pour appuyer la fin de sa phrase, Azula lança une de ces vagues destructrices dont elle avait le secret. Un torrent entier de flamme s'éleva entre elle et son frère. Cette fois-ci c'était la fin ; Zuko ne pourrait jamais contrer cette attaque, ni l'éviter.

Le seigneur du feu, à bout de force, lessivé par le combat, regarda ce tsunami de feu bleu s'approcher de lui avec la vitesse d'une flèche. Était-ce réellement la fin ? Sa vie allait-elle réellement finir ainsi ?

Alors que les flammes allaient l'entourer, toutes ces pensées se dirigèrent vers une seule personne : Katara. Son visage, ces yeux, ça peau, son caractère si énervant mais si attachant, ces manières de maître de l'eau et ça voix si belle allaient lui manqué.

* * *

_NA : Et de un…_

_J'espère que vous appréciez la peine que j'ai prise d'avoir créé une histoire complexe._

_Bien que vous ne sachiez sûrement pas encore ce qu'est l'Antivatar, bientôt les évènements vont vite s'enchaîner et vous trouverez réponses à vos questions._

_Il y aura aussi un peu de romance, car sans romance une histoire est un peu fade…_


	5. Chapitre 4, Ecko

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 4 :** Ecko

**Environ de Ba Sing Se, camp de fortune de l'armée du roi phénix.**

Les cris s'étaient arrêtés. Toph resta dans sa cage sans bougée, ces moments étaient toujours très pénibles ; les gardes ramenaient le corps de son allié de fortune, le lâchait lourdement dans ça cage de métal et repartaient manger et boire comme si de rien n'était.

Après qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient partis, elle reprit son travail. Elle était allée plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, le bois était presque totalement effrité, ces deux bras allaient pouvoir passer. Elle avait créée sur le tas un plan B, au cas où son codétenu n'arriverait pas à bouger ça cage ; elle mettrait toutes ces forces pour faire tourner la sienne. Avec un peu de chance la partie effritée donnerait directement sur la terre.

Elle s'arrêta de gratter le bois, ces pieds et ces doigts devaient être dans un mauvais état. Elle resta calme un instant puis appela l'autre détenu.

_- Hey… Ca va ?_

Aucune réponse, aucun bruits de mouvement, rien.

_- Ho ! Réponds ! T'es mort ?_

Aucune réponse, il devait avoir passé l'arme à gauche, ce qui changeait grandement les plans de Toph, à une contre plusieurs gardes elle ne pourrait pas se défendre totalement, surtout qu'un maître de l'eau devait être avec eux. Elle commença à recréer un autre plan lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

_- Non je ne suis pas mort… J'ai réussi à l'éviter cette vieille dame une fois encore…_

Toph fut rassurée… Elle se sentit étrange ; elle se sentait rassurée pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Ce n'était pas normal, elle devait avoir trop pitié de lui.

_*Ca doit être ça…_ pensa-t-elle pour se rassurée

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?_

Pas de réponse directe, il devait tellement souffrir que même le mouvement de ces poumons se gonflant et se dégonflant d'air devait le faire souffrir, pauvre garçon. Toph se mit un coup sur la tête, elle devait arrêter de "s'attacher" à ce garçon.

_- Ils cherchent quelqu'un et croient que je le connais… J'ai beau dire que je suis juste un fermier de la nation de la terre, ils ne me croient pas…_

Il était agriculteur ? Comment était-il tombé dans ce merdier ?

_- Je m'appelle Toph, maître de la terre. J'ai …_

_- Suivis l'avatar Aang dans ces folles aventures et tu as aidé à la sauvegarde du monde…_ Coupa-t-il. _Enchanté… Je suis Ecko, jeune agriculteur de la nation de la terre qui a eu la mal chance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…C'est un honneur de partagé ma situation de détenu avec la fille des contes…_

_- Enchantée…_

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes… Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle venait de contredire ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Ca l'énervait… Elle se réjouissait déjà de quitter ce fermier malchanceux et de retrouver son beau Sokka… Plus aveugle qu'une taupe-hibou face à son amour.

La discussion s'interrompit, leurs repas venaient de tomber dans leurs cellules respectives.

* * *

**Terre de la nation du feu, Prison de Boiling Rock, toit du bâtiment D-12.**

Zuko ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé ; le torrent de flammes destructrices de sa sœur ne l'avait pas touché, loin de là, il s'était éteint subitement.

_- Bouge de là Zuko ! J'arrive !_ Cria une voix au-dessus de lui.

C'était Aang ! L'espoir semblait revivre dans l'esprit fatigué de Zuko, l'avatar était arrivé tel un sauveur s'étant fait attendre. Bien qu'il fût étonné de le voir ici, ça présence le soulagea ; Azula allait être arrêtée et remise en prison avec une surveillance dix fois amplifiée.

Aang se posa tout en souplesse sur le toit, il se trouvait entre Azula et Zuko. Son planeur se replia dans son bâton et celui-ci fut pointé contre Azula.

_- Bien princesse, il est tends de retourner d'où vous êtes venues…_

Azula cria un grand « _Non !_ » tout en sautant en arrière, étant dans les airs, elle envoya plusieurs poings de feu en direction de l'avatar. Une fois qu'elle posa un pied à terre, elle tourna sur elle-même envoyant une onde de feu contre sa nouvelle cible.

L'arrivée de l'avatar changeait la donne dans ses plans ; elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'attendre Lee et les Léziguanes (croisement entre lézard et iguane), elle devait le rejoindre au plus vite. Mais avant il fallait mettre knock-out l'avatar… Du moins essayer.

_- Je ne retournerai jamais dans cette cellule !_ Cria-t-elle tout en envoyant des poings de feu d'une puissance destructrice.

Aang fit tourner son bâton devant lui écartant ainsi le brasier. D'un coup sec il mit le bâton du vent dans son dos, se pencha légèrement en arrière, amena sa main devant sa bouche et prit une grande quantité d'air dans sa bouche gonflant ainsi ses joues. Il avait vu cette technique utilisée par des humains simple pour cracher du feu, il en avait copié l'idée pour créer une technique de combat.

Sa main s'enflamma rapidement et Aang souffla de toutes ces forces, le vent en tourbillon qu'il souffla passa sur sa main enflammée créant ainsi un tourbillon de flamme rapide et tout le temps attisée qui se dirigea droit sur Azula. Celle-ci créa une immense bulle de flamme bleue pour contenir le tourbillon. Mais le souffle du tourbillon dissipa une zone de cette bulle créant une ouverture pour que les flammes d'Aang s'y engouffrent.

Après quelques secondes, les flammes bleues s'éteignirent rapidement. Azula avait encore disparue.

_- Là-haut !_ Cria Zuko pointant sa sœur qui s'en allait, en utilisant la propulsion de ses flammes, vers la crête du volcan entourant le lac où se trouvait la prison.

Zuko avait appris cette technique et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'envoler lui-aussi. Aang ouvrit son planeur et courut quelques pas. Il lui manquait plus que deux mètres pour atteindre le bord et s'envolé lorsque sa vision se troubla, il trébucha et tomba à terre. Son front était redevenu brûlant et sa vue était brouillée. Il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal mais il n'arriva qu'à se mettre sur le dos.

Regardant le ciel, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait… Il ne comprenait en fait plus grand-chose ; tout semblait tourner rapidement et sans fin, il avait perdu les sensations de ces bras, comme s'il n'en n'avait jamais eu. Une forme noire floutée se pencha sur lui et lui dit d'une voix féminine.

_- Aang ? Aang ça va ?_

Il sentit une main froide venir se poser sur son front. Il essaya de l'attraper mais son bras ne bougea pas. Il ne put articuler que quelques mots avant de tomber dans les pommes.

_- Katara…Temple de l'air nordiq…_

Zuko continua son vol contre sa sœur, il s'était rapidement retourné et avait vu Aang avec Mai à ces cotés, il devait y avoir un problème mais Mai s'en occupait… Sa priorité était maintenant sa sœur.

Azula passa la crête du volcan de Boiling rock, arrêta son vol avec ses flammes et se mit à "surfer" sur la pente du volcan. Elle se retourna un instant et vit que son frère la suivait encore.

Zuko avait posé ses pieds sur une grosse pierre lui aussi et descendait la pente du volcan à toute vitesse. Il rattrapa facilement sa sœur et commença à lui tirer plusieurs poings de feu dessus ; il visa le bassin de sa cible puis la pierre elle-même.

Azula tenait bon, la chaleur des flammes qui venaient souvent lécher son bassin et ses pieds étaient encore soutenable par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécut dans la prison.

_*Plus que quelques mètres… Qu'Agni me soit favorable !_ Pensait-elle sans arrêt.

Zuko fonçait sur sa sœur, il ne lui restait qu'environ cinq mètres à combler pour pouvoir l'attraper par son t-shirt. Il tira encore quelques points de feu puis utilisa ces flammes comme "boost" pour sa descente.

Sentant son frère arrivé trop proche d'elle, Azula se retourna et lui tira quelques poings de feu devant lui pour le forcer à zigzaguer. Cela échoua, plein d'entrain et de courage, son frère semblait ne pas vouloir dévier de sa trajectoire.

Azula pesta contre cette sangsue et utilisa à son tour ces flammes pour "booster" sa descente. Malgré cela, son frère continuait de prendre du terrain malgré les essais d'Azula.

_*Bon sang ! Mais où est Lee ?!_

Zuko n'était maintenant qu'à deux mètres de sa sœur, il tendait sa main en avant pour essayer d'attraper une partie de ces vêtements et l'attirée vers lui. Il se concentrait tellement sur cet objectif qu'il ne remarqua pas les trois Léziguanes sortirent de l'eau et se diriger dans ça direction à grande vitesse.

_*Enfin !_ Pensa Azula voyant Lee et Onu sortirent de l'eau et venir vers elle à toute vitesse.

Les Léziguanes furent rapidement proche d'Azula et Zuko, celle-ci sauta de sa pierre et atterrit sur un Léziguane à la selle libre. Zuko passa tout droit devant elle en criant. Il sauta aussi de sa pierre mais il était trop tard. Onu et Azula étaient déjà en train de partir dans une autre direction.

Le corps de Zuko heurta violemment le sol et roula sur la roche dur, après une bonne minute de roulade, il se releva avec peine, corps et habits en sang. A peine levé, il évita deux poings de feu envoyé par Lee. Il répliqua avec une onde de feu suivit de deux poings de feu. Le Léziguane n'arriva pas éviter l'onde et reprit de plein fouet les deux poings de feu. Il tomba raide mort.

Zuko se mit à courir le long de la crête en direction de Lee tout en évitant les poings de feu et en répliquant à ceux-ci. Il devait le capturer pour savoir où était partie Azula. Mais le garde du feu ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille ; voyant le seigneur du feu s'approcher trop prêt, il décida de mettre fin à sa propre vie en s'immolant.

Zuko s'approcha de la carcasse brûlante la rage au cœur. Le pire de ces cauchemars débutait.

* * *

**Ba Sing Se, Cercle Intérieur, Villa du Dragon de Jasmin.**

La journée avait été éprouvante ; d'abords le chantier, puis la disparition soudaine de Toph et ensuite l'allergie de Sokka. Les trois amis avaient fouillé la ville presque en entier pour retrouver Toph mais retournait à la villa les bras bredouille.

Ce fut un Iroh inquiet qui les accueilli chez lui. Il tenait dans sa main deux lettres, une était celle qu'Aang avait écrite et l'autre venait de son cousin. Il attendit que chacun soit rentré, nettoyé, changé et assis à table pour leur parler sur un ton des plus inquiétants.

_- Aang, Zuko et Toph manque à l'appel et mon petit doigts me dit que cela ne présage rien de bon…_ Dit-il inquiet mais néanmoins calme.

_- Zuko devait venir ici ?_ Demanda Katara

Iroh posa la lettre de son cousin sur la table à la vue de tous. Celle-ci annonçait ça venue après ça visite à ça sœur. Il avait détaillé parfaitement le temps que cela allait lui prendre et il aurait dût arriver il y a plusieurs heures déjà.

_- Peut-être la visite à durée plus longtemps que prévue…_ Exprima Suki.

Mon neveu n'a pas pour habitude de faire attendre les gens ni de ne pas se tenir aux plannings royaux… Bien qu'au fond de lui il aime ça sœur, pour rien au monde il ne manquerait une seule heure à vos côtés à cause d'elle.

Katara et Suki acquiescèrent, seul Sokka n'acquiesça pas tout de suite car il se grattait, il avait cueillit un lys de Jade pour Suki…

_*Ca m'apprendra à vouloir être romantique et attentionné !_

Iroh sembla réflechir un instant, son instinct lui disait que tout cela ne sentait pas bon, mais sa sagesse lui disait d'attendre la venue peut-être tardive de Zuko et Aang. Toutes ces affaires avaient des liens entres elles.

_- Aang, lui, est partis pour le temple du vent nordique… J'ai compté le temps pour aller et venir en prenant un temps de pause de deux heures sur place… Il devrait aussi être ici depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà…_

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun avait le ventre noué pour l'une des trois personnes disparues ; Suki pensait à Toph et Aang, Katara pensait à Zuko et Aang et Sokka imaginait un gros steak de cheval-zèbre dans une assiette.

_- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda une Katara inquiète._

Iroh replongea dans ses pensées, après une rapide analyse de la situation, il écouta sa sagesse.

_- Nous ne pouvons rien pour le moment… Nous attendrons demain pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire… La nuit porte conseil après tout._

A léger contre cœur, les trois amis acquiescèrent et acceptèrent la proposition d'Iroh. Chacun mangea alors en silence et s'en alla dans sa chambre respective. Après un instant, Katara quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Suki qui dormait seule dans celle de Toph, Sokka ne voulait pas la contaminée.

Elle s'arrêta devant le Shôji de ça porte, souffla un instant et frappa. Elle attendit l'ordre d'entrée de Suki, ouvrit le Shôji, entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

_- Katara ? Que fais-tu ici ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Suki se releva dans son lit, couvrit ses formes avec son drap et regarda Katara.

_- Je… J'ai un problème que je ne peux que dire à toi… Un problème de… Hem… Fille…_

Suki regarda la femme, elle ne comprenait pas entièrement tout mais était décidée à l'écouter. Katara reprit.

_- C'est à propos d'Aang… Je l'aime beaucoup et être à ces cotés me plaît énormément… Mais…_

_- Mais ?_ Demanda Suki.

_- Mais je crois que je suis amoureuse d'un autre… Du moins je suis perdue… Je ne sais pas de quel amour il s'agit… Est-ce de l'amitié ou de l'amour véritable ?_

Suki regarda Katara droit dans les yeux, malgré sa fatigue elle allait essayer de l'aidée au mieux. Elle réfléchit un instant à la situation… En tant que guerrière Kyoshi, elle n'avait pas vécu ce genre de chose auparavant, il était donc dur pour elle de juger aux mieux. Après avoir réfléchie à la question, elle leva le regard vers Katara et plongea son doux regard dans le sien.

_- Ce que tu peux faire c'est écrire deux listes, une liste pour Aang et une liste pour ton charmant inconnu. Sur ces listes il faut que tu mettes ce que tu préfères chez chacun d'eux. En les relisant, tu verras celui qui a le plus de sentiment amoureux venant de ta part._

Katara regarda Suki, bien que l'idée semble enfantine, ce n'était pas une idée si nulle que ça. Elle remercia chaleureusement Suki et partit dans sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormie pas étant trop occupée avec ces listes.

* * *

**Environ de Ba Sing Se, camp de fortune de l'armée du roi phénix.**

Le temps était venu… Le cœur de Toph battait rapidement, elle se repassa tout son plan dans sa tête, fit quelques gestes dans sa cellule de bois le plus silencieusement possible, puis vint parler avec son codétenu.

_- Prêt Ecko ? Donc dès que tu seras sortis de ta cage, tu fracasseras la mienne et ensuite chacun pour soit… Ok ?_

Ecko répondit par l'affirmative. Toph conta à voix basse et une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à trois, il se mit à bouger dans sa cellule. Après un rapide effort physique, il réussit à la faire basculée. Toph fracasse le bois qu'elle avait effrité, passa ces deux mains hors de sa cage et toucha le métal froids de la cage. Jamais elle n'aurait crut être autant heureuse de toucher cette matière. D'un geste adroit, elle ouvrit la cage en fer dans un bruit cinglant et retira ces bras.

Elle entendit Ecko sortir de sa cage puis plus rien.

_- Ho ! Revient ici toi ! Tu étais censé me libérer !!! Cria-t-elle se foutant totalement si d'autre garde l'entendaient._

Un bras traversa la cage et l'ouvrit avec puissance. Toph se leva et posa un pieds à terre, en quelques secondes elle assimila l'endroit, déjà deux gardes étaient à terre, mort brûlés.

_*Brûlés ? _Pensa-t-elle soudainement

Ecko attrapa les menottes en glace de Toph et les fit fondre en les mettant entre ses mains. Toph ressentit cela et regarda le jeune homme.

_- Tu maîtrises plutôt bien le feu pour un agriculteur de la nation de la terre…_

Ecko baissa la tête.

_- Désolé Toph, je t'ai menti. Je suis un maître du feu…_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA : Et de deux…_

_Quelques chapitres seront plus destinés à Toph et ce qu'elle va faire après si elle réussit son évasion. J'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage féminin de par sa présence dans la série même si elle est effacée par rapport à Aang le sauveur, Katara la fille amoureuse et Sokka le crétin._

_Autant le dire tout de suite : je suis fan d'Azula aussi =)_


	6. Lettres d'Azula, Liberté

_"Chère mère,_

_Me voilà maintenant libre ! Jamais je n'aurais crue que la liberté était si belle et douce à savourer. Vu que j'en jouissais depuis ma naissance, je ne comprends ça valeur que maintenant que je suis sortis d'un emprisonnement injuste._

_Ma libération s'est bien passé, Zuko était même présent et m'a vue quitter cette prison maudite et partir au loin. J'espère que cela ne l'a pas trop ému de me voir m'éloigner de lui, il était tellement attaché à moi qu'il venait régulièrement me rendre visite_

_Maintenant je me dirige vers Ba Sing Se pour récupérer des informations importante sur deux personnes que j'aimerai rencontrée : L'avatar Aang et un garçon du nom d'Ecko, maître du feu qui en sait plus qu'il n'ose le dire sur l'Antivatar._

_Quant à ma question sur pourquoi j'étais jalouse de Zuko, je vous remercie de votre réponse qui m'a beaucoup aidée à y voir plus claire. La jalousie est une chose si affreuse… J'espère que Zuko ne sera pas jaloux de ma nouvelle liberté… C'est un homme très occupé maintenant._

_Mai était, elle aussi, présente lors de ma remise en liberté. J'ai put enfin avoir une discussion avec elle, cela m'a fait du bien de mettre les choses aux clairs avec elle. Je pense que maintenant elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi… Peut-être que nous redeviendrons amies un jour…_

_J'espère que votre rhume se soigne bien, lorsque j'ai lu que vous en aviez attrapé un, j'étais en pleine mer. Mon ami Onu est un maître de l'eau, il a créé une bulle d'air autour de ma tête pour que la traversée sous l'eau à dos de Léziguanes se fasse à merveille._

_Oui, vous avez bien lue : Léziguanes, ces lézard-iguanes capable de prouesse de vitesse sur terre comme sous mer…_

_Mais voici déjà les côtes des terres de la nation de la terre ! _

_Je vous écrirai plus tard. Je vous aime._

_Azula"_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA : Et de trois d'un coup =) Bande de petit veinard =)_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et que attendez les prochains chapitres._

_Merci à tout pour les 40 hits que j'ai eus depuis le début, bien que ce soit un petit chiffre, cela représente beaucoup pour moi !_

_Bien… Je vais me lancer dans quelques dessins de cette histoire puis je reprendrais l'écriture pour votre bon plaisir =)_


	7. Chapitre 5, L'Antivatar

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_L'explication "croyante" dans ce texte ne reflète en aucun cas la réalité et à été inventée de toute pièce sur les bases d'une autre croyance._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 5 :** L'Antivatar

**Ligne aérienne Boiling Rock – Ba Sing Se, dirigeable du seigneur du feu Zuko.**

Le temps s'était figé, plus rien ne bougeait dans le dirigeable. Même celui-ci n'avançait plus dans le ciel. Aang se leva de sa couchette et s'avança dans le dirigeable. Il passa à coter du corps de Zuko, assis, qui se passait les mains dans les cheveux semblant juré à vive voix. Mai était debout à coter de lui, une main sur son épaule, le regard remplie de tristesse et de compassion, elle devait essayer de le soulager...

Aang marchait dans ce monde arrêté, en soit il ne l'était pas ; l'esprit d'Aang était juste sortit de son enveloppe charnelle et ce baladait librement. Il fit le tour du dirigeable recherchant Azula. Il ne trouva rien, au fond de lui il espéra que l'air dépité de Zuko était dût à la mort de sa sœur plutôt qu'à l'évasion de celle-ci.

_« Aang ! »_

Une voix fit se retourner Aang ; l'avatar Saji se trouvait devant lui. Il lui tendit sa main tout en l'appelant une nouvelle fois. Aang s'approcha de l'ancien avatar de la nation de la terre.

_- Pardonnez-moi Avatar Saji, j'ai faillit à votre instruction d'aller au temple de l'air nordique. Dès que je retrouverai mon enveloppe charnelle, j'irai sans attendre où vous m'avez demandé d'aller._

L'avatar regarda Aang avec un regard furieux, il n'avait que faire des ces excuses.

_- Tu m'as déçu avatar Aang. En me désobéissant tu as amincis les chances du monde de rester en paix et de ne pas encore connaître sa fin…_

Aang fut surpris, ce que Saji avait à lui dire était si important que ça ?

_- Je suis désolé Avatar Saji, je…_

_- Il suffit !_ Coupa Saji. _Maintenant arrête de t'excuser et écoute moi, le temps t'es désormais compter !_

Aang releva la tête et regarda l'Avatar, celui-ci s'assit et Aang l'imita. D'un geste ample du bras le décor de fer du dirigeable devint un jardin luxuriant. L'avatar Saji regardait Aang d'un regard désolé puis prit une grande inspiration et commença enfin à l'enseigner. Lorsqu'il prononça ses premiers mots, un symbole de yin-yang apparut entre les deux personnages.

_- Chaque chose dans ce monde est équilibrée ; les éléments, les animaux, les humains s'équilibrent les uns les autres. Les éléments, par exemple, ce neutralisent entre eux apportant ainsi la neutralité et l'équilibre_.

Le symbole du yin-yang disparut et les symboles des quatre éléments apparurent, reliés entre eux montrant que chacun pouvait arrêter l'autre. Après un instant, les symboles des éléments disparurent et la chaîne alimentaire de certains animaux apparut.

_- Il en est de même pour tous les animaux, bien qu'il soit possible de croire qu'il y a un prédateur intouchable, même le maillon le plus faible peut le tuer. Le bouc-lion est un grand prédateur, mais il ne peut rien devant la puissance des marabuntas des fourmis-termites quant celle-ci se mettent en mouvement._

La chaîne alimentaire disparut et deux humains l'un à coter de l'autre apparurent.

_- Mais là où la balance est la plus incertaine, c'est celle de l'homme. Cette déstabilisation est dût au fait que la balance ne prends en compte que le bien et le mal en chacun des humains qui existe._

Le yin-yang ce dessina sous les deux formes humaines plaçant ainsi chacune d'elle dans un des parties du symbole spirituelle.

_- Si une personne décide de faire le mal, ces actions seront directement équilibrées par une personne qui fera le bien. Tu as déjà vu que le choix de faire le bien et le mal est constamment placé devant l'humain et celui-ci peut constamment choisir ce qu'il veut faire. Voilà pourquoi cette balance est si incertaine chez l'humain._

Aang comprenait ce que l'avatar Saji lui expliquait, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Cependant, il préféra se taire et continuer à écouter, des réponses lui viendront sûrement après.

_- Pendant des années, le monde a vacillé entre des temps d'extrême paix et d'extrême souffrance. Lorsque plus de gens décidait de faire le bien, la paix emplissait le monde. Mais lorsque plus de gens décidaient de faire le mal, le monde chutait dans des guerres insignifiantes._

Aang ouvrit de grands yeux, Saji lui expliquait les fondements même du monde et de la cohabitation entre personnes. Il allait pouvoir utiliser cette sagesse pour encore plus aider les nations à vivres dans la paix.

_- Voyant un si grand déséquilibre, les Dieux décidèrent de créer un être unique doté de pouvoir incroyable ; L'Avatar. Cet avatar devait ramener la paix et l'équilibre dans le monde. Mais les dieux savaient que si un être aussi puissant et bon devait être créé, un même être avec la même puissance qui ferait le mal devrait être créé pour préserver l'équilibre. Ainsi L'Avatar fut créé et un autre être appelé Antivatar aussi._

Antivatar… Cela ne disait rien à Aang…

_- Sachant pertinemment que l'humain avait un faible pour le mauvais coté de la balance, les Dieux enfermèrent chaque Antivatar qui naquit dans le monde des esprits. Ils créèrent plusieurs esprits différents pour en protéger les accès. Ainsi aucun humain autre que les Avatar pouvaient y entrer et les Antivatars ne pouvaient pas venir sur terre amener haine et discorde._

Aang se surprit à avoir un sentiment de soulagement, l'Antivatar n'était donc pas une si grande menace que ça.

_- Mais il y a peux, un des esprits protecteurs fut tué. L'esprit de la lune avait disparut quelques instants laissant un passage à l'Antivatar qui en profita pour s'enfuir du monde des esprits et est maintenant sur terre._

Aang comprit pourquoi l'avatar Saji lui avait expressément demandé de venir, il devait trouver l'Antivatar et le replacer dans le monde des esprits. Sinon la balance du monde allait changée et le monde replongerait dans une guerre.

_- Avatar Aang, tu dois retrouver l'Antivatar et le remettre dans le monde des esprits sinon il pervertira les gens de cette planète et celle-ci courra à sa fin._

_- Mais comment puis-je le trouver ? A-t'il quelque chose de particulier qui le démarque des autres ?_

L'Avatar Saji baissa la tête en signe de déception.

_- Jamais un des Antivatars n'a mis le pied sur terre, tout ce qui le démarque des autres est sa capacité à utiliser les quatre éléments. La seule chose que l'on sait est qu'il est sûrement un garçon ou une fille de la tribu de l'eau…_

Cela n'aida pas Aang ; avec la paix qui était revenue, les tribus s'étaient agrandies et le taux de mortalité avait baissé. De plus la paix avait aussi relancé le tourisme… L'Antivatar pouvait être n'importe où.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune avatar, dès que tu croiseras l'Antivatar, tu sauras au plus profond de toi que c'est lui. Ait foi en toi._

Aang allait poser plusieurs autres questions à l'avatar Saji quand il se réveilla d'un coup dans le dirigeable. Son front était humide et la serviette qui l'humidifiait tomba sur ces jambes.

_- Il est réveillé ! Appeler le seigneur Zuko ! L'avatar est réveillé !_ Cria un des médecins au chevet d'Aang.

Zuko ne mis pas longtemps à accourir jusqu'à la chambre d'Aang. L'avatar le regarda d'un regard inquiet.

_- Zuko… Je dois te mettre au courant de quelque chose…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Environ de Ba Sing Se, camp de fortune de l'armée du roi phénix.**

_*Traître !_ Pensa Toph, folle de rage d'avoir eu des sentiments de pitié pour ce minable avorton.

D'un geste rapide, Toph amena ses deux mains devant elle et fit sortir en un éclair un monticule de terre du sol sous les pieds d'Ecko. Le corps de celui-ci fut projeté plus loin.

_*Bien fait pour toi monsieur le nostalgique du tyran phénix !_

N'attendant pas de savoir où il était passé, Toph frappa du pied à terre et se dirigea hors du camp. Les autres gardes ne mirent pas long avant de découvrir la disparition de la maître de la terre et de se mettre à sa recherche.

Plusieurs gardes partirent au quatre coin cardinaux et certains restèrent au camp. Toph courrait à perdre haleine, sentant que des soldats étaient sur ses pas, elle courait tout droit devant elle et espérait trouver un endroit où se placer en hauteur par rapport à ces ennemis.

Ecko se releva péniblement ; le coup que lui avait assené la maître de la terre l'avait mis knock-out. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait réagie ainsi, en soit, cela lui arrivait presque tout le temps de se faire violemment rejeter.

Après s'être relevé, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du camp, à la lisière d'une forêt. Le vol en avait valut la chandelle, il était loin de ces barbares et pourrait s'enfuir. Cependant, quelques cris furent poussés ; les gardes sortirent du camp et commencèrent leur chasse.

Ecko ne mis pas longtemps avant de courir dans une trajectoire totalement aléatoire dans la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Pensant soudainement à Toph, il bifurqua contre l'Est, espérant qu'il puisse la croiser à temps.

Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps ; Toph s'était arrêtée à la lisière d'une forêt, s'était retournée et avait envoyé valser les quelques gardes qui étaient à sa poursuite. Traversant à présent les bois sans s'arrêtée de courir. Toph n'avait pas d'itinéraire tout tracé, elle espérait pouvoir se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit puis se rendre à Ba Sing Se le lendemain tout en demandant sa route.

Elle arriva dans un bout de forêt à ciel découvert, les arbres ne faisaient plus rempart à sa "vision" et elle décida de rester ici pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. En effet, voyant ce qui l'entoure par les vibrations qui parcourent le sol, les arbres, du bois pour changer, absorbaient ces vibrations réduisant le champ de portée des vibrations et donc de la vue de Toph.

Elle se mit à genou et apposa de toutes ses forces ses deux mains à terre. Les vibrations filèrent autour d'elle lui montrant chaque chose qui se trouvait autour d'elle et au-delà. Deux formes humaines courraient dans la direction opposée à Toph et rien d'autre ne lui apparut.

Apaisée et rassurée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber à terre. La fatigue et le stress moral avaient eu raison d'elle. Bien qu'elle luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ; elle sombra dans le sommeil sans même s'entourer de protection.

* * *

**Ligne aérienne Boiling Rock – Ba Sing Se, dirigeable du seigneur du feu Zuko.**

Zuko se leva d'un bond frappant fortement sur la table devant lui qui se brisa en deux parties. La fureur se lisait dans ces yeux, la fureur de savoir sa sœur libre et la fureur de savoir qu'un être encore plus dangereux se promenait en liberté lui-aussi.

_- Mais à quoi pensaient ces Dieux ?! A quoi pensaient-ils lorsqu'ils ont décidés de créer un être aussi puissant et mauvais ?!_

Zuko tournait maintenant en rond tout en proférant tout le mécontentement qu'il avait en lui. Il profanait horreurs et jurons envers les soi-disant Dieux si sages, envers sa sœur, envers son père et le fait d'avoir une famille constamment extravagante au possible. Mai essayait de le calmer tant bien que mal.

L'amour à un don spécial sur les hommes quand il est employé par les femmes ; il suffit de quelques gestes doux, de mots bien placés pour qu'un homme dans un état de fureur inimaginable redevienne doux comme un agneau. Heureusement pour Zuko, Mai utilisait cette "technique" de charme sur lui que pour l'apaiser où encore lui donner certaines envies…

Le seigneur du feu ne mit pas longtemps à se calmer, réagissant aux si douces caresse des mains de Mai sur ses joues. Il s'assit à coter d'elle et s'excusa platement envers Aang d'avoir juré sur les Dieux et de s'être autant emporté.

_- Nous devons rentrer à Ba Sing Se mettre au courant Katara, Sokka, Suki et …_

Aang se remémora sa vision, il avait choisit de sauver Zuko… Donc Toph… Il enleva cette pensée de sa tête, c'était impossible ou pas encore trop tard. Il serait de toute façon vite fixé quand il arrivera à Ba Sing Se.

Zuko coupa Aang.

_- De plus je parlerais à mon oncle, il acceptera sûrement de prendre la place de premier ministre et de faire mon travail quelques temps pendant que je vous aide à retrouver l'Antivatar._

_- Est-ce bien juste ? Si tu meurs, ta nation et le monde chutera avec toi…_ Interrompit Mai, inquiète.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai avec mes amis et comme toujours j'en ressortirai intacte_.

Mai ne semblait pas d'accords avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

_- Et que tu me reviennes comme la dernière fois que tu es parti chercher un meurtrier ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre sagement avec les bras croisé, je viens aussi avec toi. Un peu d'action m'aidera à reprendre mon niveau de combat et lorsqu'on retrouvera Azula, elle n'aura aucune chance !_

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Zuko et d'Aang. Le Gaang allait se reformer une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Forêt d'Ang-Se In, environ de la ville "Shaelon".**

Toph se réveilla dans un sursaut ; comment avait-elle put s'endormir alors qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité ? Les gardes auraient put lui tomber dessus pendant son sommeil. Elle se leva rapidement et sentit trois corps prêt d'elle. Deux morts, un vivant.

_- Hé bien princesse… On se réveille enfin ?_

Toph reconnut la voix, c'était Ecko. Elle allait se jeter sur lui lorsqu'elle tomba à terre, à bout de force. Elle sentit Ecko se lever et s'approcher d'elle, elle voulu utiliser sa maîtrise pour le paralyser ou encore l'envoyer voler dans les airs, mais elle ne put rien faire, même pas lever la main.

_- Ne bouge pas… Tu as dormies un jour entier… Tu dois être morte de faim…_

Ecko s'approcha et prit le corps de Toph dans ses bras. Il l'appuya contre une pierre et enflamma quelques bouts de bois.

_- Bien… Il semble qu'on va devoir se serrer les coudes tout les deux… Tu en dis quoi ?_

Toph était furieuse contre Ecko, il l'avait trahit ! Il était un de ces… Toph s'arrêta dans ses pensées ; s'il était un des gardes, il l'aurait déjà ramenée au camp…

_- Bien… Je vais prendre ce silence pour un oui… Je reviens… Repose-toi._

Ecko s'en alla et laissa Toph sur place, adossée contre une pierre et faible. Après avoir eu l'impression d'entendre des bruits venant vers elle, elle essaya de se calmer et surtout de réfléchir quoi faire.

Sentant encore la chaleur fébrile du soleil contre sa peau, elle déduit qu'il devait être midi voir à peine plus tard. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer des forces, s'enfuir et trouver une ville. Le mouvement d'une personne vers sa direction la fit s'arrêter de réfléchir et de se concentrer sur sa maîtrise pour identifier l'inconnu. Manquant de force à cause de la faim, elle ne put se concentrer comme il fallait, heureusement ce n'était qu'Ecko.

Un bruit sourd fit trembler le sol. Toph senti le corps mort d'un animal, un cerf-mouton. Ecko ne dit rien et prit les branches de bois qu'il avait ramassés pour en faire un tas qu'il enflamma rapidement.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une petite heure pour dépecer le cerf-mouton et faire cuir sa viande. Le repas se déroulait dans un silence de cimetière. Aucun des deux partis ne savait quoi dire ou ne voulait pas parler.

Bien que Toph auparavant fâchée avec Ecko, l'attention qu'il lui avait porté avait quelques peux assagit la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle soit toujours autant étrange avec les gens et ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons, Ecko l'intriguait ; il n'était pas comme les autres, il ne c'était pas vengé de ce qu'elle lui avait fait plutôt et surtout il faisait tout en pensant à elle d'abords… Un parfait petit am… Toph effaça rapidement ces pensées et se mit à penser à Sokka. Mais après un instant, elle arrêta de pensé à ce guerrier aveugle et se surpris à mieux "observer" Ecko.

Il était grand et son corps était musclé. Chose amusante, les cheveux sur sa tête était hérissés tel un hérisson-rat en boule. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, mangeant allégrement sa viande. De temps en temps il tournait la tête pour voir ce que faisait la maître de la terre.

_- Ca va aller ? Ta viande n'est pas trop froide ?_ demandait-il souvent.

_- Ca va aller, merci…_ Répondait-elle à chaque fois.

Ce repas était décidément étrange ; pas un bruit et une atmosphère étrange, comme si deux amoureux qui n'osait pas s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques se retrouvait enfin seul et s'observaient du coin de l'œil. Toph mangea sa viande avec plaisir, cela changeait grandement de la soupe aux lards des gardes.

Après avoir fini son morceau, elle essaya de se lever mais retomba sur les genoux.

_- Allez ! Soutenez-moi abrutis de jambe !_ Grincha-t-elle.

Ecko se leva et s'approcha du maître de la terre.

_- Si sa majesté le veut bien, je la porterais sur mon dos pour le trajet entre ici et la ville de Shaelon._

Il se moquait gentiment d'elle ce que Toph remarqua rapidement. Elle allait le réprimander vivement qu'elle était assez grande quand il attrapa son corps et la plaça sur son dos. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le dos musclé du garçon n'était pas si dur au toucher, appréciant la situation, elle se laissa porter faisant confiance au jeune homme.

* * *

_NA : Les deux prochains chapitres seront totalement axés sur Toph et Ecko. Révélations, sentiments et tout le touti sera à l'ordre du jour. (même une chanson… Mais je n'en dirai pas plus)_

_Enjoy (merci pour les 80 hits =) j'espère que tout cela vous plaît encore =)_


	8. Chapitre 6, Shoj

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 6 : **Shoj

**Forêt d'Ang-Se In, environ de la ville "Shaelon".**

Le voyage de Toph n'était pas si harassant que cela, elle était même ravie de ne pas devoir marcher. Elle avait compté à peux près deux heures depuis qu'Ecko la portait sur son dos. Ce garçon l'amusait de plus en plus ; son cœur s'était accéléré lorsqu'elle avait passée ses deux jambes de chaque coter de ces reins et ces deux bras autour de son cou pour mieux se tenir. Il avait aussi accélérer lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de mettre ces mains en soutient pour ces fesses car elle glissait.

En soit, il n'était pas un si mauvais gars que ça, au contraire c'était une personne très attentionnée et douce. Il prenait toujours soin d'elle et était attentif aux moindres de ses envies, aussi farfelues soient-elles. Elle aimait sa présence, sa personnalité et son coter mauvais garçon. Elle avait trouvée un nouvel ami… voir plus.

_- Est-ce que tu es bien mise ? Tu ne glisses plus ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Arrête de me demander ça ! Tu me le demande toutes les trente secondes… _répondit-elle, amusée.

_- C'est que… je m'en voudrais d'avoir mal agit ou m'être mal occupé de la grande Toph, maître de la terre qui a enseignée l'avatar Aang…_

Cette phrase fit un petit pincement au cœur de Toph. Ce pincement la rendit sûre d'une chose ; elle n'était pas indifférente à ce garçon.

_- Comme si j'allais croire que tu es si attentionné avec moi parce-que je suis connue. _Plaisanta-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Une sorte de malaise était né rapidement entre elle et lui.

_- Euh… Je… J'entendais par là que… Tu…_ Balbutia-t-elle.

_- Ce n'est rien, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire, ne t'inquiètes pas._ Répondit-il sur un ton doux et compréhensif.

Toph se tût à partir de ce moment, elle posa la tête contre la nuque d'Ecko et ferma gentiment les yeux, bercée par le mouvement que faisait le corps de son porteur à chaque pas.

* * *

**Ville Shaelon, Auberge du crépuscule.**

Une voix grasse et lourde réveilla Toph en sursaut.

_- Tu es bien sûr ? Elle ne paraît même pas seize ans cette petite… Enfin bon… Je suis gentil et je te fais le tout quatre pièces d'or… Mais c'est bien parce-que c'est toi !_

Toph était toujours agrippée au dos d'Ecko. Celui-ci conversait avec quelqu'un.

_- Merci monsieur, je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter !_

_- Ho vous savez… Ici on à l'habitude… Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas trop faire de bruit si tu vois ce que je veux te dire._

L'aubergiste fit un clin d'œil à Ecko qui dût se retenir de rougir à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de penser. Après avoir payé avec ces quatre dernières pièces d'or, il prit la clé de la chambre et s'en alla dans un couloir.

_- On est où ?_ demanda une voix derrière lui.

_- Ho tu es réveillée… J'espérais réussir à ne pas te réveiller mais cet aubergiste à la voix très portante… Excuse-moi…_

_- Ce n'est rien… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Où sommes-nous ?_

_- Dans une auberge d'amoureux…_

_- Une quoi ?!! _Toph était limite choquée et gênée à la fois.

Les auberges d'amoureux étaient des lieux où se retrouvaient les couples désireux de ne pas avoir leurs parents sur leurs dos pour s'adonner à certains plaisirs ou simplement prendre du temps ensemble.

Ecko monta deux étages d'escalier avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir fais entièrement de marbre. Il s'approcha de la porte affublée du même numéro que sur sa clé, mis la clé dans la serrure, la tourna deux fois et poussa la porte.

La chambre était une des chambres de marques de l'établissement. Elle était de taille moyenne, comptait un lit double, une salle à part pour les commodités de nettoyage avec une grande baignoire et une grande fenêtre dans la chambre donnant sur le vaste océan. En effet, l'auberge se situait sur les bords des grandes falaise de la région de Tor, connues pour surplombées l'océan.

Ecko posa Toph à terre. Il avait prit cette chambre car le plancher était fais de marbre ainsi que la majorité des choses qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait dût marchander le prix pendant une bonne heure mais cela en valait la peine car Toph pourrait s'y promener.

_- J'arrive pas y croire ! Tu m'as réellement amenée dans une auberge d'amoureux et tu…_

Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle put voir la pièce entière. Un luxe immense comparé à sa cage en bois.

- _Woaw… Et tout ça que pour quatre pièces d'or ? Tu as charmé l'aubergiste ?_

_- Non, j'ai marchandé pendant une bonne heure, mais ça en vaut la peine… Au moins tu pourras marcher un peu et tu n'es pas entourée de bois…_

_- Tu…_

_- Je t'ai entendu grognée sur le fait que tu détestais le bois… C'est pour ça que j'ai pris cette chambre… J'espère que ça t'iras._ Coupa-t-il.

Bien qu'elle se sentait encore faible, Toph marcha dans les deux pièces, bien qu'elle ne faisait que la moitié de sa chambre chez ses parents, elle allait appréciée dormir dans un lit douillet et prendre un bain.

Ecko se déshabilla gentiment.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Toph, qui avait sentit un des habits d'Ecko tomber à terre.

_- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es aveugle… Donc pas de problème si je me déshabille ici pour aller prendre un bon bain…_

_- Oui… Mais… Mais ce n'est pas une raison quand même ! Ce déshabillé devant une fille de mon âge ne ce fait pas !_ Dit-elle, gênée.

N'étant pas encore tout à fait déshabillé, Ecko s'approcha de Toph.

_- L'aubergiste croit qu'on est tous deux majeurs et qu'on est venu ici en amoureux… Donc il faudra faire comme si…_

Il se retourna et alla vers la salle de bain, juste quand il eut le dos tourné devant elle, Toph posa un doigt léger contre le dos d'Ecko sentant des cicatrices importantes. Avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, il rassura Toph sur ses intentions.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dans mes plans de te forcer à faire quoique ce soit… Il faudra juste jouer la comédie si quelqu'un vient nous voir… Je dormirais parterre et tu prendras le lit comme ça pas de problème._

Toph fut touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire bien qu'en soit cela ne la gênait pas de partager son lit ce soir… Elle attendit patiemment qu'il sorte de la salle de bain pour y entrer à son tour, se déshabillée et entrer dans ce bain si chaud et reposant.

Elle se laissa allée et relâcha toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée dans un soupir d'aisance. Bien qu'elle n'était pas réellement fan des bains et de l'hygiène, Toph n'aurait pas put laissée passer la possibilité de se détendre un peu après tout ce qu'elle avait endurée.

Elle se laissa aller à ces rêveries, imaginant le gaang qui se croisait par hasard dans cette auberge ou encore la tête qu'allait faire Sokka en voyant Ecko. Elle se mit à sourire seule dans son bain. Elle allait fermer les yeux lorsque la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Par réflexe elle cacha son intimité.

_- Qui est là ? _Demanda-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

_- C… C'est moi… Je suis venu pour…_

Ecko chuta lourdement parterre dans un bruit sourds puis se releva.

- _Sort d'ici ! Tu ne vois pas que je prends mon bain ?!!_

_- Oui j'ai vu ! Enfin non je n'ai pas regardé… Je ferme les yeux c'est pour ça que j'ai trébuché… Je suis juste venu prendre tes habits pour les nettoyer. Histoire que tu aies quelque chose de propre à te mettre._

Sa voix était gênée, Toph le sentait malgré sa propre gêne. L'intention était louable mais la façon de l'annoncer ne l'était pas. Elle ne répondit rien essayant de plonger profondément dans le bain.

Ecko tâtonna à terre, trouva les habits de Toph, les pris et sortis en vitesse de la salle de bain.

_*Heureusement qu'elle est aveugle… Je dois être rouge comme le drapeau de la nation du feu…_ pensa-t-il

Il sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui et s'enfonça dans les couloirs un sac à la main. Il bifurqua dans plusieurs couloirs pour enfin atteindre des escaliers, il les descendit rapidement jusqu'au sous-sol où il trouva, comme l'avais vanté l'aubergiste lors de leur marchandage, une salle de nettoyage.

Il entra dans la salle où planait une humidité rafraîchissante, pris une brosse ainsi que du savon, se mit à genou devant une bassine d'eau et se mit à frotter les vêtements du mieux qu'il put. Il prit quelques minutes pour nettoyer les vêtements de Toph d'abords. Il se mit à nettoyer les siens malgré l'eau un peu trouble.

Une fois que chaque vêtement était enfin nettoyé comme il faut, Ecko, nu comme un ver au milieu de la pièce, utilisait sa maîtrise du feu pour sécher rapidement les habits. Une fois ceux-ci parfaitement secs, il remit les siens et plia ceux de Toph. Courant dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs, il arriva rapidement à la chambre et y entra.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit que Toph lui permette d'entrer pour légèrement ouvrir la porte et pousser un panier avec ces vêtements sec à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte et laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement, il avait réussit à tout faire avant que le service d'étage ne vienne apporter le souper.

Il profita de ces quelques instants de répits pour s'asseoir sur le lit double aux draps blancs et rester calme.

* * *

Le repas amené dans la chambre des deux "amoureux" était plus que copieux ; crudités, viande, fruits de mer, volailles et autre spécialités diverses.

_- Woaw… Ya de quoi nourrir trois Sokka !_ S'exclama Toph en s'asseyant à table.

_- Sokka ? C'est qui ? _Demanda Ecko tout en attrapant une cuisse de poulet.

_- Tu n'as pas entendu parler de Sokka le guerrier plus aveugle que la vraie aveugle ? Le frère de Katara la maître de l'eau ? _Demanda Toph, quelques peux étonnée.

_- Non, je ne lisais que les histoires qui parlaient de maîtrise des éléments… Il vous suivait dans les aventures avec l'Avatar ? Il était lui aussi aveugle ?_

Toph fut gênée ; elle l'appelait l'aveugle parce qu'il ne voyait pas qu'elle soupirait après lui. Mais cela était du passé, du moins elle l'espérait.

- _Oui il était avec nous lors de ces si célèbres aventures de l'Avatar Aang et non il n'est pas réellement aveugle… C'est un surnom que je lui ai donné…_

Toph attrapa un peu de purée avec sa main et amena la substance dans son assiette.

_- Je vois… Je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça…_

Toph fut surprise, était-il aussi intelligent que ça ?

_- Vas-y, dit toujours que je me marre._

_- En gros tu l'aimes mais lui ne le remarque pas… Je me trompe ?_

Toph en laissa tomber la purée qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table. En plus d'être craquant il était intelligent ou observateur du moins… Elle n'eue pas le temps de raconter un mensonge pour se couvrir qu'il lui demanda quelque chose de spécial.

-_ Et moi ? J'entends… Je n'ai pas le droit à un joli surnom qui me collera à la peau partout ?_

Toph fit un sourire, son cœur c'était emballé un instant croyant qu'il allait lui demander si elle l'aimait… Elle-même n'en était pas sûre...

_- Mmmh…_

Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Ecko. Elle posa ses mains sur ces deux joues douces et parcourut gentiment son visage profitant de chaque secondes. Ecko ferma les yeux tellement les doigts de Toph était doux au toucher.

_- Tu seras dorénavant mon porc-épic ! … J'apprécie bien ta coupe de cheveux… Ça sort de l'ordinaire…_

Elle sentit du bout de ses doigts quelques plis se former sur les coins intérieurs des joues d'Ecko, il souriait.

* * *

Le repas avait été rapidement avalé et débarrassé. Le faux couple était ensuite sorti ce "promener" en ville, ils avaient rapidement fait le tour de la ville pour être sûre de ne pas avoir été suivis et pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

Après cette promenade qui ne montra qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre et que cette ville était petite et passablement ennuyante, ils étaient tout deux rentrés dans l'auberge pour dormir. Comme il l'avait dit ; Ecko avait prit une couverture et un coussin et s'était couché parterre. Toph avait donc le lit pour elle toute seule.

_- Hey porc-épic ! Tu dors ?_

_- Mmmh ?!_

Cela devait dire _« Oui mais plus maintenant »_, ça suffisait amplement à Toph qui, elle, n'arrivait pas dormir.

_- Tu ne veux pas parler d'un truc histoire que je m'endorme ?_

_- Mm… Tu n'insinuerais pas que ma voix est un somnifère tout de même ? Ça serait vexant…_

Toph ria gentiment.

_- Non, je t'embêtais !_

_- Bien… De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?_

Toph hésita un instant.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parlerais pas de ton passé, de qui tu es ?  
_

Elle entendit Ecko se retourner dans son lit de fortune.

_- Pourquoi toi tu ne me parlerais pas aussi ? On fait donnant-donnant ?_

Toph réfléchit un instant, ça semblait ennuyant à mourir…

_- Ça sera trop long et pas amusant de s'écouter à tour de rôle…_

_- Alors on va faire un jeu… T'es partante ?_

_- Explique les règles avant tout._

_- Chacun doit dire une chose sur lui-même. Celui qui écoute doit ensuite dire si ce qu'il à entendu est vrai ou non. S'il à raison, il gagne un point, s'il à tort c'est celui qui racontait l'histoire qui gagne un point… Compris ?_

Toph se rappela les règles en tête, elles étaient faciles mais compliquées à comprendre.

_- On peut faire un exemple ?_

_- Ok… Je commence : je suis une fille qui s'appelle Marion…_

_- Tu mens !_

_- Bravo ! Tu gagnes donc un point… Si tu aurais dit que je disais vrai, j'aurai gagné un point car tu te serais trompée._

_- Ok… Et on fait quoi avec ces points ?_

_- Ben euh… Rien… Ya pas de règles là-dessus… Celui qui en a le plus gagne j'imagine…_

C'était sa chance ! Toph proposa qu'un gage soit donné à celui qui a le moins de point quand un des deux arrives à un multiple de 3. Ecko avait acquiescé après avoir hésité.

_- Bien ! Commence ! Et soit ne triche pas !_ Ordonna Toph, excitée comme si elle était entre fille en train de parler garçon.

_- Ok mais ne triche pas en vérifiant les pulsations de mon cœur ok ?_

Toph acquiesça à contre cœur, il venait de découvrir ce qu'elle avait prévue de faire.

_- En vrai, je m'appelle Shoj._

Toph réfléchit, il devait sûrement dire la vérité, la phrase avait été dite si rapidement que quelque chose lui disait qu'il disait vrai.

_- Tu dis vrai !_

_- Bravo… Un point pour toi…_

Toph posa un silence.

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti au camp des nostalgiques du tyran phénix ?_

_- Lorsque j'ai entendu les gardes dire que tu étais là, c'était ma chance de sortir d'ici… J'ai eu peur que tu me laisse derrière parce-que je maîtrisais le feu…_

_- Mais non… Je ne t'aurais pas laissé derrière…_

_- Pourtant en voyant simplement que je maîtrisais le feu, tu m'as propulsé à plusieurs mètres… Enfin bref… Continuons de jouer, c'est à toi…_

Toph réfléchit un instant.

_- Je suis aveugle._

_- Tu mens ! Tu peux "voir" à travers la terre donc tu n'es pas aveugle_

Toph fut touchée par la réaction de Shoj ; c'était le premier qui ne la prenait pas pour une aveugle et qui se comportait comme si elle pouvait voir… Du moins il essayait…

_- Bravo… Un point pour toi !_

_- Je suis fils unique._

Toph n'en savait rien, son comportement ne prouvait pas qu'il était un de ces enfants gâtés. Mais s'il était réellement agriculteur, il était compréhensible qu'il ne se prenne pas la tête.

_- Au bol, Tu dis la vérité ?_

_- Hé oui… Je suis bien fils unique… Un point pour toi…_

Toph nota toutes ces informations dans sa tête, elles pourraient être utiles une autre fois.

_- Je suis une fille issue d'une famille riche._

_- Haha ! Tu mens !_

_- Hé bien non monsieur je-sais-tout, je fais bien partie d'une famille de bourgeois de la nation de la terre._

_- Pfouuuu_ lâcha Shoj.

Toph comptabilisa les points. Elle en avait trois et lui un seul.

_- Hey ! Tu as un gage !_

_- D'accords, d'accords, j'accepte mon blâme… Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'obliges à faire ?_

Le cœur de Toph s'emballa rapidement et une goutte de sueur coula de son front. Même si elle avait prévu ce gage depuis le début, le prononcer était d'une gêne incroyable pour la jeune fille.

_- Tu… Tu dois venir dormir ici avec moi…_

Il y eût un grand silence puis Shoj le brisa.

_- Tu es bien sûre de toi ? J'entends, tu m'as presque tuée lorsque tu as sue où on dormait et quand je suis entrée dans la salle de bain… Et là tu me demandes de dormir à coter de toi…_

_- J… je suis sûre… En plus ça fera plus vrai si l'aubergiste vient nous chercher demain… On ne sait jamais…_

Shoj acquiesça, se leva, prit sa couverture et son coussin et vint dans le lit double. Heureusement, il était assez grand pour que Shoj se mette dans son coin et elle de l'autre.

_- Bonne nuit alors…_ Dit Toph.

_- Hé bien mon petit jeu à eu l'effet escompté à ce que je vois… Bonne nuit à toi aussi._

Shoj se tourna sur le coter et s'endormit presque directement. Toph attendait patiemment qu'il dorme d'un sommeil de plombs.

Elle en avait beaucoup parlée à Katara lorsque les deux filles se retrouvaient seules. Elle lui demandait conseil pour savoir qui elle aimait, comment lui montrer et comment s'y prendre avec les hommes. Bien qu'elle faisait passer ça sur le compte du "tous en couple et moi pas", au fond d'elle Toph était devenue triste et seule. Mais elle comptait bien essayer de charmer Shoj, pour une fois qu'elle trouvait quelqu'un qui l'appréciait et qu'elle appréciait.

Une fois que Toph sentit que Shoj dormais à poing fermés, elle s'approcha, gênée, de son corps et parcouru le dos nu du garçon du bout de son doigt.

* * *

_NA : Horrible ce chapitre… Je pense que je n'arrive pas faire des histoires vraiment romantique comme "Retours après la bataille" de K-naille… Bien que je m'emplois à m'appliquer… Ca me semble totalement loupé… Désolé._

_Le prochain chapitre sera aussi de ce style. J'espère mieux y arriver._

_N'oublier pas de me faire part de vos impressions à tout moment ( mon mail est sur mon profil et mon msn = mon mail)_

_Enjoy =)_


	9. Chapitre 7, Les couleurs du coeur

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 7 : **Les couleurs du cœur

**Ville Shaelon, Auberge du crépuscule.**

Jamais Toph n'avait crue Katara quand elle lui parlait d'amour, de cœur qui bat à un rythme effréné et de sueur froide. Mais en ce moment, elle devait avouée que dorénavant elle croyait la maître de l'eau.

Le reste de sa main avait rejoint l'unique doigt qui caressait le dos de Shoj, chaque doigts s'entrecroisaient constamment sur cette peau douce. De temps à autre, un doigt tombait dans une plaie maintenant cicatrisée. Il devait avoir une bonne dizaine de cicatrice dans le dos, certaines étant vraiment profonde.

Son cœur s'accéléra à plusieurs reprises lorsque Shoj bougeait sur le lit. Il restait en place, mais de temps en temps il semblait frémir ou gémir. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait le mouvement de son dos, Toph enlevait rapidement sa main, attendait un instant puis la reposait où elle l'avait enlevée.

Son doigt partis d'entre les deux omoplates du garçon pour descendre le long de sa colonne et buter sur une cicatrice profonde qui se trouvait pile au milieu du dos. La cicatrice faisait presque toute la largeur du dos et Toph pouvait parfaitement deviner sa forme. Elle plaça son doigt dessus ; elle sentait le petit creux qu'elle formait et sa forme était celle d'une entaille.

_- Lorsque les maîtres du feu sont arrivés dans mon village, j'ai été capturé et fouetté. L'un des fouets avait des lames de rasoirs accrochés dans les cordes…_

Toph enleva rapidement ça main, non pas à cause de ce que Shoj venait de lui dire, mais du fait qu'il s'était réveillé. Son cœurs s'emballât ; qu'allait-il dire ?

Gentiment Shoj fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. Toph ne fit aucun bruit. Après un instant, elle sentit la main de Shoj venir lui replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui tombent constamment sur son visage, derrière l'oreille. Le geste était si délicat et doux que Toph ne put s'empêchée de trembler, un frisson parcourant tout son corps.

_- Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Je…_

_- C'est bon… Ne t'inquiète pas… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu me caressais le dos ? Tu as autant envie que ça de me connaître ?_

Toph était mal à l'aise, la seule fois où elle avait osée autant approcher un garçon, celui-ci c'était réveillé… Manque de veine.

_- Non… Je euh… _

Elle rechercha une excuse et lui dit la première qui lui vint à la tête.

_- Ca va te paraître nul, mais j'ai l'habitude de dormir avec mon chat-mouton… Donc quand je dors seule, je recherche avec mes mains quelque chose avec quoi dormir… Stupide réflexe d'enfance._

Toph roula des yeux, c'était l'excuse la plus minable qu'elle ait jamais entendue, il ne goberait jamais ça. Cependant, il s'approcha d'elle, se coucha sur le dos et la prit dans ses bras. Rouge de gêne, elle avait la tête posée sur son torse, une de ses mains caressant l'autre coté, une des mains de Shoj faisait le tour de son corps et était simplement posée sur son flanc.

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas la douceur de ton chat-mouton, mais j'espère que tu arriveras à dormir comme ceci…_

Elle n'allait pas dormir de si tôt ; son cœur battait tellement vite.

_- M… merci…_

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensée, elle s'endormit presque autant rapidement que lui. La douceur et la protection de ses bras autour d'elle aidant sûrement à un tel repos.

Un bruit violent réveilla Toph en sursaut, elle tâta rapidement autour d'elle et se rendit compte que Shoj n'était plus là. Elle sauta rapidement du lit et sentit qu'il n'était pas non plus dans la pièce…

* * *

**Environ du village Shaelon, Crête de l'Océan.**

Le bruit des vagues venant s'écraser sur les grandes falaises aux abords de Shaelon était des plus paisibles et berçant. Une personne normalement constituée qui chercherait le repos trouverait, où est assis en ce moment Shoj, un endroit parfait pour se reposer et laisser aller ses pensées.

Il avait prit le plus grand soin possible pour quitter les bras si chaleureux de Toph et quitter "leurs" chambre sans la réveiller. C'était un peu son moment à lui ; un lever de soleil avec ce bruit qui lui rappelait temps de souvenir.

_- Tu croyais pouvoir me lâcher derrière comme ça ?_ fit une voix derrière lui.

Shoj ne prit pas le temps de se retourner, il savait qui c'était. La personne en question, une fille du même âge que lui, vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Elle se mit en tailleur et attrapa la main de Shoj, elle plaça ces doigts entre les siens et serra fortement sa main. Après un instant où Shoj ne réagissait pas, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_- Tu sais que tu m'appartiens… Non ?_

Shoj ne répondit pas, sa situation sentimentale était déjà bien assez déroutante pour qu'elle vienne le lui rappeler.

_- Tu dois aller où je t'ai dit d'aller, tu a un message à délivrer à l'Avatar de ma part, tu te souviens ?_

Shoj répondit sèchement.

_- Oui je m'en souviens !_

La fille desserra son étreinte et se releva.

_- N'oublie pas que je suis l'Antivatar et que si tu ne m'obéis pas, ton village entier sera détruit par ta faute…_

La fille partit alors comme elle était venue, sans un bruit. Shoj baissa la tête, cette situation lui était plus que pesante, d'un coter il y avait Toph avec qui il voudrait s'enfuir loin de tout ça et de l'autre sa "mission" envers l'Avatar.

Il plongea dans ses pensées une bonne heure avant d'en être sortis par une voix familière qui, décidemment, n'arrêterait pas d'attirer son attention

_- Alors on s'enfuit de bonne heure ?_

Shoj se retourna et fit un sourire à Toph qui vint s'asseoir à coter de lui. Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule tout en affichant un sourire radieux. Un peu gêné, Shoj s'osa à lui parler de hier soir.

_- Tu… Tu as bien dormie hier soir ?_

Toph eue les joues qui devinrent immédiatement rouge à la pensée d'elle quasi nue contre lui…

_- On peut dire ça… Mon chat-mouton est plus confortable et bouge moins la nuit… Mais bon… C'était déjà mieux que rien…_

Shoj regarda alors devant lui, Toph et ce ton si… Toph ! Un ton bien a elle dans lequel il est impossible de réellement savoir si elle plaisante où si elle dit vraie. Mais Shoj avait appris à s'y faire en peux de temps.

_- Faudra que tu me présentes ton chat-mouton alors… Qu'il me donne des cours de douceur…_

Il rigola avec elle, Toph imaginait en elle Shoj en train de parler à un chat-mouton. Après un instant, le bruit des vagues revint et le silence s'abattit sur les deux compères. Toph hésita plusieurs fois à démarrer une conversation ; ce qu'il c'était passé le soir précédent lui avait donné confiance en elle. Après un instant à trouver un sujet intéressant, elle arrêta de chercher quoi lui dire et demanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

_- Dit-moi, ça ressemble à quoi l'océan ?_

Shoj regarda Toph, il comprit instantanément ; elle ne voyait que par sa sensation dans la terre, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas voir le paysage qui était sous leurs yeux. Pour Toph, cela était un sujet délicat, elle s'était surprise elle-même à demander cela.

Shoj prit la main de Toph dans la sienne et caressa le dos de la main, il caressait sa main toujours dans le même sens.

_- L'eau est douce et calme, elle se dirige presque tout le temps dans le même sens, caressant la terre comme mes doigts sur le dos de ta main en ce moment._

Toph sentait la douceur du mouvement que faisait les doigts de Shoj sur sa main. Connaissant déjà la matière de l'eau et son comportement, elle arriva facilement à s'imaginer ce qu'il lui expliquait. A un certains instant, il changea la direction, ce changement de direction lui plissait la peau de la main.

_- De temps en temps, les flots de l'océan reviennent sur eux-même créant des vagues au bruit si caractéristique…_

Toph comprenait, du moins elle se concentrait pour ne pas faire vagabonder son esprit trop loin. Il posa alors délicatement sa main, se tourna vers elle et fit glisser sur les joues de la maître de la terre deux doigts experts. Il fit le tour de ces joues, le tour de ces yeux, de ces oreilles et de ces lèvres.

_- Le soleil se reflète sur chacune des vagues, aucune partie pouvant être éclairée est mise à part. Tout comme mes doigts qui passent sur chacun des pores de ta peau, le soleil enveloppe tout ce qui peut être enveloppé…_

Un des doigts de Shoj passa sous sa lèvre inférieur faisant parcourir un frisson dans tout son corps, c'est alors qu'il se mouva de nouveau avec délicatesse ; grâce à sa maîtrise elle vit qu'il se relevait quelques peux. Après seulement quelques secondes, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Shoj proche de ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa ; il s'était relevé pour l'embrassé.

Elle sentit le visage de Shoj s'approcher de plus en plus, elle ouvrit alors légèrement sa bouche pour y accueillir les douces lèvres de Shoj… Mais rien ne vint, il se rassit rapidement et se releva presque aussitôt. Vexée et gênée à la fois, Toph était furieuse.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…_

Shoj coupa la maître de la terre directement, il était debout sur ses deux jambes.

_- Il y a des gardes qui nous retenaient dans Shaelon, ils doivent nous rechercher !_

Toph pesta et se releva.

_- Maintenant que je suis en pleine forme, il ne nous reste plus qu'à botter les fesses à ces nostalgiques !_

Alors qu'elle allait commencer à marcher vers le village, Shoj la retint.

_- On ne peut pas mettre les villageois en danger comme ça… Il faut qu'on parte d'ici sans faire de vagues…_

Toph se tut puis acquiesça en silence. Tout deux partir pour le village suivant : Dresnae.

* * *

**Ville Dresnae, Entrée principale.**

Le voyage c'était fait dans un silence de plombs, Toph en voulait à Shoj de ne pas avoir attaqué les soldats et Shoj, lui, se contentait simplement d'avancer sans un bruit, comme à son habitude.

Ils ne mirent que quatre heures pour arriver dans le village qui était en fait une ville. Plusieurs quartiers différents, une population d'un millier de personne et des gardes à l'entrée. Cela suffisait largement à Shoj pour nommer cet endroit "ville".

_- Hé bien… C'est ça ton village ? Plutôt grand non ?_

Shoj regarda Toph qui lui fit un sourire mesquin et amusé à la fois.

_- Chaque ville est à la base un village… Je ne m'étais donc pas tellement trompé…_

Toph regarda Shoj avec un petit air énervé.

_- Toi et ta mauvaise foi._

Shoj se mit à rire puis entra accompagné de Toph dans la ville. Cette ville ressemblait à un immense labyrinthe, les rues et ruelles s'entrecroisaient constamment et aucun panneau de signalisation ne pouvait aider le voyageur perdu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shoj et Toph pour être perdus.

_- Hé bien monsieur-je-sais-tout… On va où maintenant ?_

Shoj s'arrêta et s'assit sur le bord d'une fontaine représentant Katara. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_- J'en sais rien… Cette ville est bizarre… Au début elle était remplie de gens et maintenant il n'y a presque plus personne !_

Toph leva subitement la tête.

_- On a été suivis ! Les gardes sont ici !_

Shoj attrapa rapidement la main de Toph et se mit à courir dans diverses rues aléatoirement.

_- Hey ! Tu sais au moins où on va ?_

_- Non…_

Toph s'arrêta alors d'un coup sec.

_- Alors c'est moi qui vais te guider maintenant !_

Toph tendit sa main à Shoj qui la prit.

_- Ok… Amène-nous quelque part où on pourra se fondre dans la masse._

Toph acquiesça et grâce à sa maîtrise, elle conduisit Shoj là où elle décela du monde, beaucoup de monde. Elle l'amena alors dans plusieurs ruelles bifurquant quasi à angle droit. Elle serra fortement la main de Shoj de peur que celui-ci s'en aille.

Arrivés devant un immeuble, elle le contourna et entra à l'intérieur. Elle courut dans plusieurs couloirs et s'engouffra dans plusieurs pièces. Après un instant de rapide course, elle arriva à l'endroit où presque tout les villageois se trouvaient. Elle s'arrêta sur place avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_- Alors monsieur je-sais-tout… Content ?_

_- Euh… On ne va pas dire ça…_

Les deux compères se trouvaient au milieu d'une scène de théâtre devant la totalité du village qui les regardait. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Shoj lut un écriteau qui se trouvait sur la scène.

_"Concours de chant et comédie de Dresnae"_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA : Déjà, bonne St-Valentin à ceux qui ont la chance d'être en couple =)_

_Un petit chapitre pour la St-Valentin, un peu plus travaillé niveau coter sentimentale… J'espère que ça va maintenant et que je maîtrise un peu plus le truc…_

_Pour Shiva Delta, le reste va venir bientôt (un gros up d'un coup)._

_Je prends un peu plus de temps car en même temps je dessine ce qui arrive dans l'histoire de l'Antivatar. (En gros je dessine certaines scènes, certains personnages, etc…) De plus la trame du livre deux ce mélange dans ma tête donc pas facile de garder la route ^^_

_Enfin bref. Encore bonne fête au zamoureux et rdv au prochain UP pour une nouvelle histoire passionnante de la vie de l'auteur -_-'_


	10. Chapitre 8, Le livre d'émeraude

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 8 : **Le livre d'émeraude

**Mer Torrean, ligne maritime Boiling Rock – Village Shaelon.**

Azula n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle avait réussie, réussie son évasion au nez et à la barbe de son frère et de l'avatar lui-même. Elle avait enfin quittée cette cellule maudite, cette endroit qu'elle avait d'eue faire sienne pendant ces quelques mois. Cet endroit qu'elle maudissait chaque jour cent fois.

Mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle ; elle avait récupérée plus d'information qu'elle ne l'espérait sur l'Antivatar ; ces affaires avaient été amenées avec elle en prison et gardées dans un coffre de celle-ci. Chaque jour, un des gardes à sa solde allait arracher des pages d'un certains livres et les donnaient à Lee qui les lui remettait.

Son éviction du trône c'était déroulé au mauvais moment ; elle avait enfin mis la main sur le livre d'émeraude et avait commencée à le feuilleter lorsque son banni de frère l'avait faite prisonnière…

Le livre d'émeraude est un ancien ouvrage qui aurait été écrit par un des Avatars sous l'influence divine des Dieux. Ce livre traite de l'Antivatar, de sa prison, de son pouvoir et de son rôle dans le monde. Ce livre était à la base transmis parmi les rangs des Avatars ; il servait à mettre en garde l'Avatar et lui enseigné comment réagir si l'Antivatar venait à sortir de sa prison.

Rechercher cet ouvrage avait pris du temps et beaucoup de main d'œuvre ; le dernier Avatar à l'avoir touché était l'avatar Roku. Mais lorsque le volcan c'était réveillé, tout les biens de Roku, le livre d'émeraude y compris, avaient disparus dans la lave. Les fouilles avaient durées des années et l'état dans lequel le livre avait été trouvé était déplorable. Ainsi en tout il fallut plus de cinq ans pour le retrouver et plus de deux pour le restaurer presque complètement…

Azula avait reprit les travaux commencé par son père et qu'il avait finalement délaissé au profit d'une concentration totale envers la guerre qu'il menait. Au début elle n'y croyait pas, ce livre semblait être une fable grotesque pour augmenter le pouvoir de l'Avatar… Mais elle changea rapidement d'avis lorsqu'elle apprit ce qu'il devait se trouver dans ce livre, cette histoire d'Antivatar était un don du ciel pour la nation du feu.

Elle avait rapidement exposé ces découvertes mais avait été quasi châtiée par son père ; son idée était simplement de trouver et utiliser l'Antivatar contre l'Avatar. Bien que celui-ci fût bon et simple, il remettait en cause la réussite du seigneur du feu et son plan avec la comète de Sozin.

Après cette altercation refusant son plan, Azula décida d'utiliser la puissance de cet Antivatar pour elle et de prendre plus tard le titre de "souveraine des nations". Sa soif de puissance semblait pouvoir être enfin satisfaite avec l'Antivatar et ce qu'il représentait. Elle décida donc de se donner corps et âme dans la recherche du livre d'émeraude puis de ça restauration.

Comble de malchance, elle avait été envoyée au front rechercher son banni de frère lorsque son équipe de fouille avait enfin mis la main sur le document. Ces ordres avant de partir avaient été clairs : restaurer le document ou subir son courroux.

Après avoir finie sa chasse, elle avait put lire une partie du livre et avait appris bien plus qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Les pouvoirs de l'Antivatar étaient de force égale à ceux de l'Avatar, mais mieux que tout ; comme l'Antivatar est enfermé dans le royaume des esprits, s'il vient sur terre, il mettra moins de temps que l'Avatar pour apprendre la totalité de ses dons.

Une petite liste non-exhaustive des dons de l'Antivatar avait été faite et la lecture de cette liste eue pour conséquence d'agrémenter la soif de pouvoir d'Azula. Elle était maintenant plus déterminée que jamais à restaurer toutes les pages de ce vieux livre et à trouver un moyen de libérer l'Antivatar… Mais l'avenir fit qu'elle n'avait pas put mettre son plan entièrement à exécution… Mais l'espoir l'avait regagnée lorsqu'elle se souvint de la mort de l'esprit de la lune.

Le Léziguane ressortit rapidement des flots pour reprendre de l'air puis replongea dans l'abysse maritime. La bulle d'air crée par le maître de l'eau qui l'accompagnait c'était elle aussi réapprovisionnée en air frais donnant ainsi à Azula encore plus envie de mettre pieds à terre. Elle n'aimait pas réellement ce voyage à dos de Léziguanes ; bien que cette créature soit la plus rapide sur eau et sur terre, leurs dos dur comme de la roche et leurs façons de nager briseraient plus d'un dos musclé et entraîné. Heureusement pour elle, le voyage allait toucher à sa fin car lors de la dernière remontée, elle avait vu les côtes de la nation de la terre non loin de là… Elle allait enfin pouvoir poser pied à terre au lieu de rendez-vous avec la milice qui avait capturé un informateur sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'Antivatar…

* * *

**Villa du dragon de Jasmin, Ba Sing Se.**

_- Comment ?!_

Le grognement de Sokka avait fait trembler toute la pièce. Frappant fortement du poing sur la table, il s'était levé directement sur ses jambes. Suki tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le guerrier.

_- Mais comment ça ce fait qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler avant ??!!_

Les efforts de Suki semblaient vains, Sokka s'était transformé en cette grosse pelote de nerfs haineuse et sans réel intelligence qui le caractérisait si bien. Tout le monde attendit que le guerrier se calme pour enfin reprendre la discussion.

- Donc comme je le disais avant que Sokka ne s'énerve, l'Antivatar s'est échappé de sa prison et est maintenant quelque part sur terre en train de se cacher…

Katara se mit à réfléchir rapidement en regroupant tout ce qu'il c'était passé en si peux de temps.

_- Il va falloir se dépêcher, Toph manque à l'appel et l'armée du roi phénix est sûrement eux aussi au courant de l'existence de l'Antivatar… Et s'ils savent pour lui, ils doivent chercher un moyen de le trouver… Voir pire…_

Un long silence parcourut le salon qui avait perdu de sa grandeur tellement il y avait de personne autour de la petite table. Aang semblait terriblement attristé ; sa position d'Avatar mettait de nouveau ses amis et celle qu'il aime dans un danger immédiat. Zuko prit la parole après avoir longuement réfléchit un silence.

_- Il faut que nous partions à la recherche de l'Antivatar. Il faut impérativement que nous nous mettions en chemin maintenant pour éviter toutes mauvaises surprises…_

Iroh prit la parole.

_- Le seigneur Zuko a raison, vous devez partir retrouver Toph puis l'Antivatar._

_- Oui mais pour Azula ? Que fait-on ? _Demanda Katara.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer en deux groupes face au danger que représente l'Antivatar et vous n'avez sûrement pas le temps de retrouver Toph puis Azula avant de vous occuper à trouver l'Antivatar…_

Zuko acquiesça.

_- Il faut partir le plus vite possible trouver Toph puis trouver des informations sur l'Antivatar… La recherche de cet être pourra prendre des semaines, des mois voir des années !_

Chacun acquiesça en silence puis après une nouvelle heure de discussion, chacun partis faire ses affaires.

Après avoir soigneusement empaquetée ses affaires et celle de Toph, Katara prit le partit de rejoindre Aang dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Elle ouvrit le Shoji et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée d'Aang, elle frappa et entra. Il était simplement assis parterre sûrement en train de réfléchir.

_- Ca va toi ? Avant tu avais l'air étrangement silencieux…_

Aang ne regarda pas tout de suite Katara, il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer et l'inquiéter avec ces problèmes de fièvres soudaines… En fait il voulait tout lui dire sur ce qu'il c'était passé, mais d'un autre coté il ne voulait pas trop en dire non plus…

_- Je réfléchissais… Cette situation est assez… Étrange…_

Katara s'approcha d'Aang et lui prit une main qu'elle caressa avec douceur.

_- C'est comme si mon envie d'aventure avait été entendue et que mon souhait de repartir écumer le monde s'était réalisé… D'un coté ça me fait plaisir de repartir sur le dos d'Appa pour revivre ces sensations folles… Puis d'un autre coté cette histoire d'Antivatar… Me fait peur…_

Il l'avait dit, enfin ! Il l'avait avoué à quelqu'un. L'Antivatar lui faisait peur, le simple fait de savoir qu'un "double" de lui-même maléfique se promenait dans la nature l'apeurait. En tant qu'Avatar, Aang savait ce quel pouvoir il avait en état d'Avatar… Il n'osait donc pas imaginer ce que ces pouvoirs pouvaient faire dans les bras d'un être malveillant et peu scrupuleux.

Il avait peur pour ces amis, peur pour Katara et peur pour lui. Son combat contre Osai était un combat entre un être ne sachant utiliser qu'un élément contre un être sachant utiliser tout les éléments. En soit, le combat était techniquement déséquilibré et injuste pour le seigneur du feu. Mais cette fois-ci il s'agirait d'un combat entre deux personnages pouvant maîtriser chaque élément…

Aang prit alors Katara dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

_- Katara… Aide-moi… Je deviens fou avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé… Tout va trop vite…_

Katara posa une main maternelle sur la tête de l'Avatar et caressa gentiment son front rasé.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout ira bien comme toujours…_

C'était le rôle de Katara en tant que "copine-de-l-avatar" de le rassurer quand il n'allait pas bien même si elle-même ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle disait. Elle ressentait quasiment la même chose qu'Aang ; savoir qu'un être aussi puissant ce "balade" gentiment dans le monde lui faisait peur.

Elle se sentait comme une proie marchant dans la forêt suivit par le prédateur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre le coup final du prédateur. La disparition de Toph n'avait pas aidée non plus…

Après s'être réconforté du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, Katara et Aang descendirent les escaliers et retrouvèrent tout le gaang, Mai en plus, qui les attendait.

- _En attendant mon retour de la chasse à l'Antivatar, mon oncle s'occupera à ma place des formalités politique, économique et autres en tant que ministre du seigneur du feu… J'ai donc libre court pour vous aider…_

_- __Nous__ avons libre court pour vous aider… _Rectifia Mai en lançant un regard de coin à Katara.

Le gaang sortit alors de la villa et se retrouva en face d'Appa qui, comme s'il avait sentit ce qu'il se tramait, était prêt à partir. Zuko prit la parole, sa position de seigneur du feu avait fait de lui un leader charismatique que tout le monde écoutait.

_- Je propose de partir au Sud du continent puis de se séparer en groupes et de partir chacun contre le Nord pour couvrir plus de terrain… ok ?_

Ils acquiescèrent tous et avant même qu'Iroh ait eu le temps de préparer de quoi manger pour le voyage, le bison volant était déjà dans les airs faisant route vers le Sud.

* * *

**Village de Shaela, auberge du crépuscule.**

Jamais de sa vie l'aubergiste aurait put croire qu'une femme si maigre pouvait être si forte. Agrippé au cou, ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Bien qu'il fasse une centaine de kilos, la fille qui devait en faire moins de cinquante le soulevait à bout de bras.

Les yeux couleurs sable qui se posaient sur lui le faisaient frémir de peur. Cette femme n'était pas du tout du genre à rigoler.

_- Je ne vais pas me répéter ! As-tu accepté deux jeunes personnes dans ton auberge ?_

L'aubergiste eu de la peine à parler, sûrement qu'Azula serrait un peu trop. D'un mouvement rapide elle relâcha la pression, fit tomber l'aubergiste sur les fesses et plaça un de ses pieds sur le gros ventre de celui-ci.

Reprenant son souffle, il articula une première phrase inintelligible puis la reformula plus clairement.

_- Vous savez… Des jeunes couples il y en a plein qui passent par ici…_

Azula pressa fortement sur le ventre de l'aubergiste qui lâcha un souffle rapide.

_- Mais il y a bien ce couple… Deux jeunes…. Une aveugle…_

Azula regarda l'aubergiste et releva un peu son pied. Celui-ci comprit qu'il lui fallait tout dire et c'est ce qu'il fit dans les grandes lignes en espérant que les deux tourtereaux étaient partis.

_- Hier j'ai accepté deux personnes dans cette auberge, ils avaient l'air tout les deux jeunes mais bon… Je n'ai pas posé de question et je leur ai donnée une chambre, la fille était aveugle et le garçon avait une coupe en forme d'hérisson…_

Azula regarda l'aubergiste avec un sourire malsain.

_- Le garçon est partit tôt ce matin pour la crête de l'océan… J'ai vu la fille partir peu après, ils doivent être ensemble…_

Azula pressa alors d'un coup sec sur le ventre de l'aubergiste lui coupant ainsi la respiration et le faisant tomber dans les pommes. Au même moment, un des gardes entra en fracas par la porte avec un aigle sur un de ses avant bras. Il tenait un message dans une de ses griffes.

Azula prit le message et le lût avec un sourire de satisfaction.

_- Ils sont tout les deux à Dresnae… Quelques soldats y sont et les surveilles en attendant ma venue…_

Elle se retourna et sortit de l'établissement comme un éclair.

* * *

_NA : un chapitre un peu plus court… Mon clavier commence un peu à foiré et c'est assez saoulant pour écrire… Désolé, il a eu raison de mes nerfs ^^_

_Comme certains pourront le voir, il semble que tout le monde se dirige au même endroit… Quelque chose de gros est à prévoir mais j'en dirai pas plus…_

_Merci pour les 180 hits pour cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir… Moi qui avait peut de mettre en ligne mes créas et que ça ne plaise pas… ^^_

_N'oublier pas de faire des commentaires (reviews) ou m'écrire, je serai ravis de vous répondre et d'avoir des débats avec vous =)_

_Donc voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera une lettre d'Azula et le prochain chapitre sera la suite de ce qui arrive à Toph et Shoj… (avec une chanson OC !)_


	11. Lettres d'Azula, Maternité

_"Chère mère,_

_Me revoilà à terre après une longue traversée de plusieurs jours. Jamais je n'aurais crut que le voyage par flot était si éprouvant pour le corps. _

_Vous souvenez-vous du livre d'émeraude dont père parlait si souvent autrefois ? J'ai toujours cherché ce livre et après plusieurs années et échecs, j'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus et à le lire._

_J'ai mis du temps à le lire et à le comprendre, mais vous pouvez être fière de moi car j'ai réussi à comprendre quelque chose d'important sur l'Antivatar, des choses défiant toute logique sensée et tout ce que pourrait imaginer l'Avatar._

_En autre j'ai appris comment père c'était fait enlever ces pouvoirs et j'ai aussi découvert une puissance plus grande que celle qu'a utilisé l'Avatar contre lui…. C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant !_

_Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi, je vais bien et suis en parfaite santé. Rien de fâcheux ne peut m'arriver car je suis entouré de personnes encore loyale envers père et moi-même._

_Dans votre dernière lettre, vous me parlez des Libellule-abeille et de leur instinct maternel. Je n'ai pas réellement compris où vous vouliez en venir… Êtes-vous en train de remettre en question ma décision d'avoir un enfant ?_

_Je sais que vous devez penser que je suis trop jeune pour le moment, mais cette envie existe et perdure en moi depuis un moment déjà et j'espère trouver un père assez bon pour élever cet enfant._

_Mais pour l'instant mes priorités sont autres ; je dois retrouver l'Antivatar à tout prix ! Grâce à lui je pourrai redonner à père tout sa grandeur d'antan même plus !_

_En espérant qu'il attend sagement avec vous._

_Je vous aime tout deux._

_Votre fille, Azula."_


	12. Chapitre 9, La chanson des amants

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 9 : **La chanson des amants

**Ville de Dresnae, Salle de théâtre.**

Jamais Sheron n'avait vu ça de toute sa vie ; deux personnages venaient d'arriver sur scène pour leur audition alors que celle-ci se terminait. Quel culot ! Et surtout quelle audace ! Alors que tout le monde dans la salle s'apprêtait à se lever et à partir entendre le résultat du concours à l'extérieur, un garçon et une fille étaient arrivés sur scène attirant toute l'attention sur eux.

Bizarrement, même s'ils n'avaient pas explicitement dit qu'ils venaient pour chanter, chacune des personnes dans la salle s'était rassise pour les écouter. L'orchestre dût recommencer deux fois la mélodie avant que les deux chanteurs, peut-être des frères et sœurs, ne se mettent à chanter.

//

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Chuchota Toph entendant que l'orchestre allait recommencer la chanson pour la troisième fois.

Shoj se plaça devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_- On n'a pas le choix… Va falloir inventer une chanson sur le tas…_

_- T'es pas sérieux ?! Je ne sais pas chanter et surtout je ne sais pas quoi dire !_

_- Laisse-toi aller !_

Les premières notes débutèrent, Shoj serra fortement les mains de Toph puis les lâcha et fit un pas en arrière et lui tourna le dos.

Sa voix emplit alors le théâtre en entier, une voix si suave, si belle. Entendant qu'il jouait le jeu, Toph se décrispa un peu et se laissa aller aux paroles et à la mélodie qu'elle entendait.

Shoj débuta la chanson en premier, sa voix et ses paroles collaient parfaitement à la mélodie.

Voyant que Toph ne suivait pas directement, il reprit d'un air comme si cela était normal. Toph desserra alors ses poings, elle devait le faire ! Elle reprit alors la chanson et chanta avec Shoj. Il reprenait certaines parties en même temps, leurs cerveaux semblant être connectés l'un à l'autre.

Shoj : _"Tu es la réponse à ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi chaque jour."_

Toph : _"Tu es la lumière dans mon obscurité. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à craindre."_

Shoj + Toph : _" Et dorénavant je ne te demande qu'une chose… "_

Shoj : _"Aime-moi"_

Toph : _"Aime-moi"_

Shoj + Toph : _"Ho mon amour, tu as pris ma main, tu as pris ma vie et tu l'as remplie de ton amour._

_Tu es venu sans crier gare et tu m'as fait voir, tu m'as soutenu et rendu libre."_

Shoj : _"Prends-moi dans tes bras…"_

Toph : _"Sers-moi fort et fasse…"_

Shoj + Toph : _"… Que cela ne s'arrête jamais !"_

Shoj : _"Qu'importe ton obscurité"_

Toph : _"Qu'importe ton passé"_

Shoj + Toph : _"Je ne te demande qu'une chose…"_

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant presque et finirent la chanson dans un souffle, limite un murmure.

Shoj + Toph : _"Aime-moi... Aime-moi…"_

La mélodie se tût, Toph et Shoj restèrent figé sur place, mains dans les mains, regard dans le regard. Il avait cette étincelle mélangeant folie amoureuse et passion et elle avait ces yeux qui le suppliaient de l'embrasser.

La foule semblait pendue à leurs lèvres, chacun ouvrait de grands yeux et attendaient le grand final de la chanson se terminant dans un baiser doux et amoureux. Mais rien ne se passa et les deux amants semblèrent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. La dure réalité de la vie semblait avoir brisé leur union si pure.

//

Sheron était bouche bée, elle attendait avec impatience que les deux chanteurs s'embrasse, ce serait un final de rêve ; deux amoureux se réunissant enfin.

Mais sa déception fut grande ; ils c'étaient tout deux quittés comme si leur union si importante devait être sacrifiée au profit de la vie. Comme si leurs différences faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas être unis l'un à l'autre…

Sheron se leva voulant leur crier de ne pas se séparer mais aucun mot ne lui vint à la bouche. Elle resta debout, sans voix. La performance de ces deux amants en avaient touchés plus d'un ; elle était simple mais représentait tellement les complications de l'amour aujourd'hui.

Après un long instant de vide dans la salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit fortement, chacune des personnes s'étaient levée et applaudissait avec joie le petit couple.

//

_- J'y crois pas…_ Murmura Shoj regardant chaque personne ce lever et applaudir la prestation.

Il se tourna et regarda Toph, elle était rouge, rouge de gêne. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce cette chanson qui l'avait autant bouleversé ou alors était-ce les applaudissements d'une salle extasiée ? Il ne semblait pas… Décidément il ne comprendra jamais rien aux filles.

Elle attrapa vivement la main de Shoj et la serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, cette situation l'embarrassait grandement ; c'était la première fois qu'elle se dévoilait autant à plus d'une personne. La seule satisfaction qu'elle trouva pour le moment était que toutes ces personnes ne semblaient pas la connaître réellement…

* * *

**Voie aérienne entre Ba Sing Se et Shaelon – Dos d'Appa, Quelques heures auparavant.**

Jamais Aang n'avait autant poussé Appa à voler si vite ; jusque là, le bison volait à vitesse normale, mais depuis que le gaang avait découvert le camp où était anciennement détenu Toph, le rythme de vol c'était extrêmement accéléré. Il avait de la peine à supporter tout ces nerveux sur sa selle.

Ils bougeaient tous sans exception et cela depuis qu'ils avaient trouvés le camp où l'odeur de la petite boule verte, Toph, ce faisait plus présente et partait dans la forêt. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'Aang le faisait voler direction plein Est alors que l'odeur s'en allait au Sud-ouest… Sûrement que le petit homme savait ce qu'il faisait… Ou non, il semblait énervé et pressé de retrouver son ami mais ne se dirigeait pas dans le bon sens…

Aang tira fermement sur les rennes d'Appa.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Toph est partis à l'Est ! _

Aang commença à s'énerver ; le bison venait subitement de changer de direction et ce dirigeait au Sud-ouest à la place d'aller à l'Est où les pas présumé de Toph partaient. Aang redonna un coup sec sur les rennes mais le bison ne semblait pas vouloir changer de trajectoire.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!_

Katara vint vers Aang et lui posa une main douce et apaisante sur l'épaule.

_- Tu sais… Ces derniers mois sans le stresse d'être pourchassé nous as tous changé… La paix nous a changés._

Aang regarda Katara puis tous ceux qui étaient sur la selle. Elle avait raison, tout le monde avait terriblement changés ; Zuko n'avait plus cette flamme dans les yeux, cette flamme qui le rendait si fort, Sokka était maintenant plus un amoureux transis qu'un guerrier maladroit, il ne faisait même plus rire autant Aang qu'avant… Ils avaient tous trop changés en peu de temps.

Aang baissa la tête et laissa aller les rennes, après tout si Appa se dirigeait dans une autre direction, il devait sûrement y avoir une bonne raison… De plus la nuit tombait et il avait besoin de repos…

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, Salle Communautaire.**

Tout ce qu'il se passait était des plus déroutant et gênant pour Toph ; elle et Shoj avaient reçus un médaillon car ils avaient gagnés le premier prix du concours et maintenant ils assistaient à un banquet spécial avec tout les participants.

Elle restait collés à Shoj tel une enfant qui aurait peur d'inconnu, cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle était encore gênée de sa prestation et de s'être autant ouverte devant autant de personne. Shoj la poussait vraiment dans des recoins qu'elle avait toujours essayé d'éviter.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Demanda Shoj après avoir parlé musique avec un homme.

Shoj et sa légendaire gentillesse… Il était vraiment très chou avec elle et elle faisait un effort pour ne pas être froide et enfouir au fond d'elle son caractère. Elle allait répondre lorsqu'ils furent coupés dans leur conversation.

_- Si on m'avait dit que j'allais me faire avoir par une poupée…_

Toph n'eue pas de mal à identifier la voie de la fille qui venait parler, elle avait déjà entendue cette voix ; c'était une de ces filles qui c'étaient moquées d'elle à Ba Sing Se. Une de ces filles qui c'était moquée de son style, de son maquillage et de ce que Toph était.

_- Comme quoi les perdants restent des perdants_… Souligna Toph avec un sourire.

La fille regarda Toph avec un regard emplit de méchanceté et de rancœur.

_- Je n'aie pas oubliée ce que tu m'as fait et je vais te faire payer ça devant tout le monde alors que ta gloire et renommée est au plus haut !_

La fille fit un pas un avant vers la maître de la terre avec un regard déterminé mais fût arrêtée par Shoj.

_- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer à la poupée plus loin ? _

Shoj fit un regard effrayant à la fille, un regard mélangeant envie de meurtre et détermination. Le regard d'une mère canne-tortue protégeant ses petits. La fille déglutit rapidement et remit sa vengeance à plus tard. Elle jeta un dernier regard au petit couple.

_- T'as de la chance d'avoir un si bel apollon qui te protège… Tu n'auras pas cette chance constamment et là, je te tomberai dessus !_

Toph fut déçue, elle aurait appréciée botter les fesses à cette fille arrogante devant tout le monde. Shoj se retourna et prit un verre.

_- Où en étions-nous ? A oui ! Que veux-tu boire ?_

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée leur botter les fesses ?_

Shoj se versa à boire et regarda de nouveau la maître de la terre.

_- Je ne veux pas que tout le monde te reconnaisse à cause de ta maîtrise, essayons de rester anonyme et partons d'ici dès qu'on le pourra… N'apportons pas de malheur à ces gens en prévenant nos gardes sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvons…_

Toph "regarda" Shoj, il est un de ces hommes qui s'amuse un peu de tout et qui vit simplement… Mais des fois il devient très graves et très sage à la fois…

_- Shoj… Je dois te demander quelque chose…_

Il émit un son affirmatif tout en buvant une gorgée du liquide qu'il s'était servis.

_- Pourquoi tu es si… Si…_

Elle n'arriva pas trouver le mot qu'elle cherchait, elle voulait exprimer son coter si mystérieux et cette manie de toujours trop s'en faire pour les gens qui l'entourent, anonyme ou non.

Shoj arrêta de boire son liquide et attendit qu'elle arrive à finir sa question, mais rien ne se fit entendre de plus. Il resta un instant figé sur place attendant quelque chose qui ne venait pas, après un instant il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Toph et l'ébouriffa un peux avec un grand sourire.

_- C'est moi qui bois et c'est toi qui trinque… Dès que tu arriveras me formuler ta question en entier tu me préviens, d'accord_ ?

Il avait utilisé ce ton qui se moquait tant d'elle, elle lui tira la langue tout en rigolant et leur discussion fut de nouveau interrompue par un spectateur friand de connaître un peu mieux les deux lauréats.

Et cela dura presque toute la soirée et allait durer toute la matinée car le lendemain les lauréats étaient conviés à un déjeuner avec le maire du village…

* * *

**Environ de Dresnae, Forêt de Dresnae.**

Appa s'était posé dans une clairière pour se reposer et tout le Gaang avait monté un camp de fortune. Chacun se reliait devant le feu toutes les trois heures pour veiller, garder le camp et garder le feu allumé.

C'était au tour de Zuko de veiller, le seigneur du feu s'était assis sur une bûche en face du feu et avait une vue totale sur les trois tentes devant lui. Il regarda le ciel étoilé et sans nuage ; au fond de lui quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'il se passait ne semblait pas normale et surtout le désespérais.

Lui qui essayait tant de changer, qui essayait d'être meilleur tout le temps voyait ses efforts récompensés par la fuite de sa folle de sœur devant ses yeux et l'annonce d'un super-ego-malfaisant d'Aang terré quelque part et qui attends son heure pour tout détruire.

_- Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour mériter ça ?_ Soupira-t-il en refixant les flammes du foyer.

_- Sûrement que tu dois trouver l'élue de ton cœur pour que les Dieux arrêtent de t'harceler…_

La douce voix de Mai venait de derrière lui et il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que se retourner que les bras de son bien aimé venaient s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle vint poser un délicat baiser dans sa nuque avant de s'asseoir à coter de Zuko.

_- J'ai déjà la plus belle de toutes les femmes à mes côtés_… Dit-il tout en regardant les si beaux yeux de sa tendre Mai.

Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'elle rougissait en face de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle regarda le feu et se remémora tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- Je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de partir à la poursuite d'Azula… Je sais aussi que quoiqu'il arrive tu aideras Aang dans son combat contre l'Antivatar…_

A cette pensée, Mai fut parcourue d'un frisson.

_- …Mais je t'en prie ! Reviens-moi entier…_

Une nouvelle fois elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de fragilité et exprimait enfin ses sentiments. Cette façon d'être était devenue maintenant fréquente et bien que cela ne collait pas réellement à l'ancienne Mai, la nouvelle Mai appréciait beaucoup enfin s'ouvrir aux autres… Bien que les gens qui avaient la chance de la voir dans cet état étaient encore comptables sur les doigts d'une main…

Zuko entoura Mai de ces bras chaleureux, il comprenait tout à fait ce que la jeune femme voulait lui dire. Il savait qu'elle essaierait de tout son possible d'aider Aang dans son combat, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rien face à des maîtres des éléments de ce niveau-là… De plus s'ils arriveraient à croiser l'Antivatar, qui sait quelle puissance il aura déjà accumulé…

Zuko garda Mai dans ses bras la serrant fort tel un soldat partant pour le front et serrant sa femme pour la dernière fois. Une larme coula le long de sa joue à la pensée de perdre sa vie dans un combat face à un monstre.

_- Promets-le-moi !_ Répéta Mai, plus insistante.

Zuko reprit son souffle et se calma, il fit fuir toutes ces pensées si négatives qui planifiaient sa mort.

_- Je te le promets…_

Mai tourna son visage et Zuko appliqua son front contre le sien, c'était leur petit signe à tout les deux, le signe qu'ils se comprenaient et se soutiendraient quoiqu'il arrive et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent.

Un cri déchira ce moment si sentimental, le cri de l'Avatar qui se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Il ne fallut pas de temps à celui-ci pour sortir de sa tente et regarder aux alentours du feu recherchant quelqu'un dans l'ombre.

_- Où est Toph ? Où est Toph ?!_

Il recherchait tel un fou la maître de la terre. Zuko se leva rapidement sur ces jambes et attrapa Aang par les épaules l'immobilisant.

_- Aang ! Aang ! Réveille-toi !_

L'avatar semblait encore dans un cauchemar et criait à tue-tête, tout le gaang regardait le seigneur du feu essayer de calmer cette furie.

_- Toph n'est pas là ! On la recherche… Tu te souviens ?_

Aang regarda Zuko droit dans les yeux, le seigneur du feu y lut de la peur, une peur inexplicable et puissante.

_- Toph va mourir ! Toph va mourir !_

Zuko comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar mais d'une vision…

* * *

_NA : Grâce à la remarque de Nefer chan, j'ai remarqué que les commentaires étaient que pour ceux inscrits, j'ai vite remédié à ça et tout le monde peut commenter dorénavant !_

_Un grand merci à Nefer chan pour son message qui m'a touché et qui m'a donné encore plus envie de vous faire rêver =)_

_Un merci aussi à tous ceux qui viennent lire cette histoire (230 hits), j'espère que vous appréciez toujours !_

_Pour finir ce livre sera plus court que ce que j'avais écrit sur mon profile, à la place des 20-21 chapitres, il n'en contiendra que quinze mais un deuxième lire sera écrit, suite direct de ce livre._

_La fin approche donc et j'espère que vous trépignez d'impatience de savoir comment le tout va se démêler ! J'espère que le final que j'ai prévu vous plaira…_

_PS : La chanson est une OC de ma part…_


	13. Chapitre 10, Rencontre

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 10 : **Rencontre

**Ville de Dresnae, salle communautaire du maire.**

Un banquet avec autant de nourriture était totalement hallucinant et en même temps dégoutant. Ce maire ne savait-il pas que les fonds pour la reconstruction manquaient dans certains villages ? Toph était exaspérée de voir ô combien certaines personnes de ce pays ne s'inquiétaient pas du sort des autres. Elle aurait bien voulue donner une leçon à ce maire mais elle se devait d'être calme et tranquille pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention sur eux. C'était dur…

_- Quelle chanson inspirée vous nous avez fait hier soir ! Quel amour ! Quelle passion ! Votre couple doit être emplit d'amour et de passion de l'autre, non ?_

Le maire grassouillet ne cessait sans cesse de parler spécialement à Shoj et elle, les autres lauréats qui avaient gagnés la deuxième et troisième place semblaient totalement effacés de l'esprit du maire.

Cela faisait bien une heure que le banquet avait commencé et cela faisait une heure que Shoj essayait tant bien que mal de parler avec le maire en inventant des histoires cohérentes. Etrangement il savait se comporté en société, Toph se réjouissait déjà de rencontrer ceux qui l'avait éduqué pour les féliciter de leurs "œuvre".

_- En fait nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous somme juste ami… Mon amie ici présente est à déjà son cœur qui bat pour quelqu'un d'autre, un guerrier du pôle Sud renommé dans son village…_

La tactique était simple, parler normalement tout en donnant de vraies informations de temps en temps. Le maire gobait tout et cela arrangeait Shoj qui avait de la peine à inventer des personnes fictives

_- Mmmh… Voilà qui est bien… Et vous jeune homme ? Avez-vous quelqu'un pour qui votre cœur bat ?_

Toph regarda une fraction de seconde Shoj avant de tourner de la tête et de le regarder du coin des yeux, cette question était tout de même cruciale pour elle, elle espérait juste qu'il ne raconterait pas d'histoire. De toute façon, au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle saurait s'il mentait.

_- Hé bien n…_

Shoj allait continuer sa phrase lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur une femme, une servante qui lui amena un peu de sanglier-cochon rôti dans son assiette. Ces yeux bleus, ce teint mat, ces longs cheveux noirs et ce sourire si malicieux… Shoj ravala sa salive à la vue de cette femme qui était déjà venue le narguer sur les côtes lui répétant qu'il lui appartenait.

_- Hé bien oui… Mon cœur bat la chamade pour une femme très belle… Ma vie entière lui appartient il faut dire… Une fois ce repas terminé, mon amie rejoindra son guerrier et moi je rejoindrai ma…_

Il hésita un instant, au fond de lui il sentait ces yeux posés sur lui constamment…

_- Ma danseuse… La femme que j'aime s'entraîne ardemment en danse pour pouvoir se produire devant de grande célébrité._

_- Ho oui ? Quel genre de célébrité ?_ Demanda le maire.

_- Des célébrités telle que vous monseigneur, mais aussi devant le seigneur du feu ou encore l'Avatar en personne…_

Toph sentit son cœur se fragilisé, bien que tout cela était des mensonges pour elle, il l'avait dit avec tellement de sureté qu'elle doutait maintenant du bien fondé de ces sentiments envers elle. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait cette impression qu'il s'intéressait à elle, que quelque chose pouvait se créer entre les deux… Mais cette dernière réponse avait insinué le doute dans son cœur.

Elle posa une de ses fourchettes sur la table, recula sa chaise et après avoir salué alla se rafraîchir au toilette. Cet endroit, fait de bois et d'un peu de pierre, était un vrai labyrinthe pour Toph, elle pouvait voir parfaitement les couloirs mais ne pouvait pas voir au-delà des portes.

Elle ne mit pas longs à se perdre dans les couloirs, bizarrement ceux-ci étaient tous vide ce qui était étrange pour une maison de bourgeois où d'habitude il y a un aide de maison à chaque coin.

Elle s'avança avec précaution dans les couloirs vides, un drôle de pressentiment appuyé par un frisson parcourant sa colonne la devenir méfiant. Elle tourna à un coin du couloir, surprise… Du moins elle essaya mais une main vint recouvrir sa bouche étouffant tout bruit.

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, Centre ville.**

Le Léziguane s'arrêta net à quelques mètres d'une maison, Azula regarda autour d'elle, cette ville labyrinthe semblait totalement vide, les gens s'étaient barricadés dans leur maison, quelque chose devait leurs faire peur.

D'un geste ample de la jambe elle s'enleva du dos voûté du Léziguane et mit pied à terre. Elle jugea l'endroit, la maison en question était sûrement celle du maire, elle se départageait des autres par ses attirails en or et autres fioritures désuètes. D'un geste du bras elle ordonna à ces gardes de partir, elle voulait être seule pour voir l'Antivatar. Les gardes obéirent et partirent dans diverses ruelles, ils restèrent cependant aux aguets vis-à-vis d'une éventuelle menace.

Azula fit un premier pas en direction de la porte, son cœur s'emballât rapidement. Elle s'était tellement fait de film sur sa rencontre avec l'Antivatar que ses pulsions de jeune fille croyant au prince charmant remontaient. Elle avait mille et une fois imaginé l'Antivatar, un être malfaisant et beau à la fois ou alors un être encore pure qui ne demande qu'à être éduqué.

L'Antivatar avait tellement créé de changement en Azula qu'elle aurait mis une journée entière à citer la totalité de ces changements. Les plus importants étaient sûrement son goût pour le pouvoir, son goût pour la méchanceté et plus récemment son envie de maternité.

En elle, elle espérait rencontrer un enfant qu'elle maternerait comme son père la maternée, elle espérait être la mère d'un être unique et incroyable. Cette envie de maternité évoluait chaque jour et finit par devenir un envie de fonder une famille et de prendre du repos, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Azula amena sa main vers la poignée, ce geste lui sembla lent et trop rapide à la fois. Lentement elle tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans la maison.

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, Centre ville.**

Depuis le réveil d'Aang tout c'était rapidement précipité ; une fois calmé, il avait expliqué en détail son rêve où il voyait Toph mourir dans une maison de bourgeois. Le rêve était extrêmement précis, chaque objet, chaque façade et même la maison vue de l'extérieur avait été visible à Aang qui avait tout mémorisé. Après l'explication, le gaang avait alors rapidement défait le camp, réveillé Appa et repartit pour Dresnae.

_- Plus vite ! Plus vite !_ Grogna Aang

Aang devenait de plus en plus bizarre et cela inquiétait Katara, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le camp retranché où était détenu Toph, l'Avatar commençait à faire preuve d'animosité, de non retenue et de nonchalance. L'avatar commençait à devenir incontrôlable au niveau de son comportement, comme s'il perdait la tête.

Inquiète, elle se leva de la selle et vint rejoindre Aang sur la tête d'Appa, elle entoura l'Avatar de ses bras amoureux et l'embrassa dans le cou. Le geste était des plus doux et des plus amoureux mais elle fut méchamment repoussée par Aang lui-même.

_- Laisse-moi Katara ! Tes baisers ne résoudront en rien ce qu'il se passe !_

Katara serra le poing, il n'avait pas à la traiter de cette façon, pas devant tout le monde et surtout pas parce qu'il était juste stressé par la mort de Toph. Mais Katara fit preuve de retenue et lacha un soupir.

_- Aang… Tu n'es pas seul et tu n'as pas à supporter le poids de l'Antivatar seul… Nous sommes là pour t'aider…_

Aang tourna la tête et la fusilla du regard, un regard mauvais et malsain. Il se leva et déplia son planeur, il allait y aller lui, Appa étant trop lent.

_- Aucun d'entre vous ne peux me comprendre ! Aucun ne peux m'aider, vous êtes inutiles !_

Ainsi il sauta de la tête d'Appa et utilisa sa maîtrise de l'air pour aller plus vite à Dresnae.

Katara resta bouche bée sur Appa, autant que Sokka et Suki. Zuko se leva et alla vers Katara.

_- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait… Il est tendu… Comme nous tous…_

Katara posa une main contre celle de Zuko qui se trouvait sur son épaule, perdue dans ses pensées, perdues dans son combat amoureux.

_- Ouais… Je sais…_

//

Le planeur fit une petite embardée puis reprit de l'altitude. Aang était totalement étrange, il le sentait, d'habitude son éducation de moine prenait le dessus lorsqu'il s'énervait, ce qui était rare d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant il se laissait aller à la colère et surtout appréciait blesser les personnes autour de lui.

Son altercation avec Katara lui avait fait du bien, au fond de lui il avait sentit ça tristesse, il avait sentit son chagrin et sa haine. Cette altercation l'avait presque nourrit, comme si une faim insatiable de haine le rongeait et que attaquer verbalement Katara l'avait quelques peux nourris.

Il secoua la tête comme si ces pensées et ce comportement étrange lui collait à la tête et que cette secousse les envoyaient paitre plus loin. Il décida de demander pardon à Katara et aux autres lorsque tout cela sera finit.

D'un geste rapide il referma son planeur et atterrit sur un des toits proche de la maison qu'il avait vu dans sa prémonition. Il sauta du toit avec agilité et s'avança vers la maison. La poignée de celle-ci s'ouvrit alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de la porte et son cœur sembla s'arrêter d'un coup…

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, Maison du maire, un peu auparavant.**

Toph faillit de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Shoj dans ce couloir. Elle avait faillit alerter toute la ville avec son cris, heureusement qu'il avait appliqué sa main sur sa bouche.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda-t-elle

_- On doit partir d'ici… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

Toph connaissait maintenant assez Shoj pour savoir ce que ces pressentiments valaient ; ils étaient presque tout le temps vrais. Elle mit un coup de pied parterre et sentit les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient dans la maison.

_- Azula !_ Murmura-t-elle

_- Où ?_

_- Elle vient d'entrée et à été accueillie par une des bonnes… _

Shoj jura, son pouls s'était accéléré.

_- J'ai laissé nos affaires à l'entrée, on doit les récupérer si on veut avoir assez d'argent pour retrouver tes amis…_

_- Bien… Il faut juste qu'on l'évite, qu'on prenne nos affaires et qu'on sorte… Rien de plus facile…_

Shoj acquiesça, prit Toph par la main et s'engouffra dans le couloir devant eux, Toph lui servait de radar et lui la guidait dans les couloirs. Ils bifurquèrent dans plusieurs couloirs et se cachaient des bonnes et divers majordome.

Ils slalomaient dans les couloirs depuis dix minutes, Azula semblait elle aussi se "promener" dans cette maison. Toph s'arrêta net arrêtant ainsi Shoj.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Azula s'est arrêtée ?_

_- Non… On doit aller droit devant nous... Et là il n'y a que des planches en bois…_

Shoj regarda le couloir devant lui, il remarqua le parquet sous une couche de peinture. Il déglutit, ils devaient s'avancer dans ce couloir mais lors de ce passage, ils se retrouveraient les yeux bandés et si Azula changeait de chemin, ils risquaient de se retrouver face à elle.

_- On ne peut pas prendre ce risque…_ Murmura Shoj.

Il serra la main de Toph et l'emmena dans le sens inverse.

_- Tu fais quoi ? Elle vient ici par le prochain couloir !_

_- Fais-moi confiance…_

Shoj l'amena dans le couloir, il écoutait attentivement les bruits autour de lui. Lorsque Toph lui serra plus fortement la main, il comprit qu'Azula n'était pas loin. Il s'arrêta et écouta, il entendit une bonne et Azula arrivée, visiblement l'ancienne seigneur du feu faisait le tour du propriétaire allégrement. Elle avait d'eue se présenter sous un autre nom.

_- Elle arrive ! _Murmura Toph. _Qu'est-ce que tu compte fai…_

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se trouva dos contre le mur, les lèvres de Shoj embrassant passionnément les siennes. Son corps était appuyé contre un mur, caché entre deux meubles. Celui de Shoj était contre le siens, une de ses mains caressant sa joue et l'autre la serrant contre lui en passant autour de sa taille. Toph d'abords surprise rendit le baiser à Shoj avec passion, elle fit passer une de ces mains dans ces cheveux. Le contact de ces lèvres était d'une douceur telle qu'elle croyait rêver éveillée. Son premier baiser était comme dans ses rêves ; doux, amoureux et passionné.

Totalement décalée du monde, de l'espace et du temps, Toph profitait de l'instant présent, s'adonnant entière à Shoj et à son amour. Elle laissait s'exprimer ses sentiments d'une manière autre que par la parole. C'est comme si elle était branchée à lui, comme si ces pensées lui venaient directement, comme si elle comprenait maintenant les gestes de Shoj, les messages cachés derrière ces gestes… Après un instant, la douceur des lèvres du garçon quitta les siennes, comme essayant d'embrasser quelque chose dans les airs, les lèvres de Toph eurent un petit réflexe et lâcha un baiser dans le vide.

Sans qu'elle ait eue le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle était de nouveau emmenée dans les couloirs de la maison, Azula était passée prêt d'eux sans prendre attention aux deux amants. Un coup de bluff incroyable.

Après avoir traversés plusieurs couloirs et éviter les majordomes comme la peste, Shoj et Toph arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée. Leurs sacs respectifs étaient au même endroit où les avaient laissés Shoj. Ils attrapèrent chacun leur sac, Shoj ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent.

Toph se stoppa net sur le palier, surprise.

_- Aang ?!_

Le temps s'arrêta alors d'un coup, plus aucun chat, plus aucun oiseau, plus aucun humain ne bougeait, le vent s'était figé. Shoj se trouvait en face de l'Avatar, il regarda autour de lui ; il était le seul avec la capacité de bouger.

Une main froide se posa sur son épaule et la fille qu'il avait vue avant passa devant lui.

_- Enfin nous y sommes ! Le moment est venu de délivrer mon message à l'Avatar._

Shoj baissa la tête, lorsqu'il la releva, plusieurs milliers de personnes se trouvaient devant lui, le regardant. Ils levèrent tous une de leur main et pointèrent Shoj du doigt. La femme aux cheveux noirs brisa les rangs uniformes et vint vers Shoj.

_- Il est temps maintenant…_

Shoj ferma les yeux, souriant. La femme le regarda lui aussi avec un sourire. Elle se retourna devant toutes les autres personnes présentes, leur fit sourire d'allégresse, puis se retourna rapidement vers Shoj en criant.

_- Réveille-toi, Antivatar !_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA : Et voilà, le puzzle est formé et la grosse révélation est faite._

_J'espère que vous êtes tous un peu surpris et que d'autres questions vous viennent en tête (si c'est le cas écrivez-les moi et je répondrai aux questions dans les futurs chapitres)._

_Prochain chapitre : une petite histoire focalisé sur l'Antivatar… Shoj quoi…_

_Puis ensuite on attaque la fin de ce livre. Enjoy =)_


	14. Chapitre 11, La prison des esprits

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 11 : **La prison des esprits

**Lieu inconnu, lieu inconnu.**

Ce monde était un monde totalement nulle et sans réel attrait. Le seul humain qui y errait avait déjà fait plus de dix fois le tour de cet endroit. Comme à son habitude, Sûtra le gardien du temps attendait l'Antivatar.

Chaque troisième jours, il donnait rendez-vous à l'Antivatar et répondait à une de ces questions. C'était un marché, une sorte de jeu entre les deux êtres. Sûtra manquait constamment de compagnie et ainsi l'Antivatar était le seul être avec qui il aimait parler.

Sûtra avait prit la forme d'un aigle, il attendait dans un désert de sable blanc pur, accrocher à une branche dans une oasis. Comme à son habitude il attendait sur l'Antivatar. Mais pour une fois celui-ci arriva plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Sûtra s'envola et vint se poser devant l'Antivatar.

_- Bonjour Shoj, comment-vas-tu ?_

Le garçon regarda l'aigle et lui sourit. Comme à son habitude il s'assit devant l'animal et resta très silencieux entre chacune des ces réponses.

_- Je vais bien… Je traîne encore et toujours dans ces étendues stériles… Et toi ? Que me racontes-tu de beau ?_

Sûtra regarda Shoj, comme à son habitude il était très courtois et bien élevé. Il était un Antivatar d'exception.

_- Je vais bien… Mais comme d'habitude je me sens seul… Errer ici et m'occuper des humains n'est pas de tout repos non plus…_

Shoj laissa échapper un rire, il parlait d'ennui alors qu'il pouvait passer entre les deux mondes… Par contre l'Antivatar était confiné ici.

_- Excuse-moi…_ Reprit Sûtra _J'avais oublié que toi tu erres ici depuis un moment déjà…_

Shoj regarda Sûtra droit dans les yeux.

_- Parle-moi de mon enfance… Les circonstances de ma naissance…_

Sûtra regarda Shoj. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il demandait la même question et il essuyait un échec à chaque fois.

_- Shoj… Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit… _

Shoj regarda Sûtra et se leva.

_- Bien alors je m'en vais…_

Sûtra stressa d'un coup, son moment social venait de toucher à sa fin. Shoj semblait connaître maintenant son point faible, la solitude, il ne la supportait pas. Voyant la seule personne pouvant lui parler s'éloigner, il le rappela.

_- Reviens ! Reviens !_

Shoj ne se retourna pas et continua droit devant lui. Après quelques secondes, il tendit son bras sur le coter et l'aigle vint se poser sur son bras.

_- Je t'écoute_ dit-il.

Sûtra hésita un instant puis parla.

_- Tu es né dans un petit village du feu du nom de Tsen-tô, ta mère et ton père étaient tous deux maîtres du feu qui ont pris part à la guerre. A ta naissance, ta mère ta laissée entre les mains de sa sœur et est partit avec son mari au front._

Sûtra réfléchit, il triait les informations à faire filtrer.

_- Ils sont mort tout les deux dans une attaque de la part de dissident à la guerre de la nation du feu. Quant à toi, tu as été enlevé immédiatement et amené ici où tu erres depuis plus de quatre-vingt ans._

Shoj serra les dents, il n'y avait pas besoin de lui faire souvenir que cela fait plus de quatre-vingt ans qu'il marche ici.

_- Merci…_

Sûtra émit un cri strident pour lui répondre et s'envola, appelé par le devoir mais heureux d'avoir put converser avec l'Antivatar.

Shoj continua à marcher devant lui quand un tremblement le fit tomber à terre. Lorsqu'il se releva et que la terre cessa de trembler, une femme aux yeux bleus, long cheveux noir et au sourire malicieux apparue devant lui.

_- Je me nomme Yaelle, je suis l'Antivatar qui est venu avant toi. Tu dois me suivre, ta prison à un trou et tu va pouvoir l'utiliser pour revenir sur terre et accomplir ton devoir._

Shoj sourit, enfin il pourrait pleinement être l'Antivatar.

_- Que dois-je faire ?_

Yaelle prit Shoj par la main et l'embrassa.

_- Tu viens de recevoir des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs faibles qui doivent grandir sur terre mais qui te permettront de quitter cet endroit._

Shoj acquiesça, il sentait déjà un petit picotement dans sa main.

_- Puise en toi et accumule toute ta haine, une fois que cela sera fait libère là d'un jet violent et puissant. Le monde des esprits n'arrivera pas le contenir et expulsera sa source, donc toi. Tu arriveras sur terre ou deux humains te prendront pour leur fils. Là tu dois te cacher jusqu'à ce que je reprenne contact avec toi… Ton esprit et tes manières d'Antivatar seront mis de côtés et un esprit de simple humain maîtrisant le feu te sera donné.  
_

Shoj regarda Yaelle, son rêve se réalisait, son rêve et celui de milliers de génération d'Antivatar avant lui…

* * *

_NA : Une petite histoire courte qui est focalisée sur Shoj. Ce récit veut principalement amener des réponses aux questions de chacun et amener encore plus de cohérence à l'histoire._

_N'oubliez pas de commenter =)_


	15. Chapitre 12, La fin du monde

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 12 : **La fin du monde…

**Ville de Dresnae, devant la maison du maire.**

Le puzzle se formait dans la tête d'Aang, l'énigme trouvait une réponse, la vérité lui éclatait au visage ; maintenant il comprenait, il savait et il jugeait.

Aang voyait devant lui la puissance même de l'Antivatar et de ce qu'il représentait, il le voyait non pas avec ses yeux humains mais avec ses yeux d'Avatar, ces yeux mélangeant monde des esprits et vision humaine. Il voyait la foule nombreuse aux côtés de l'Antivatar, il voyait toutes les anciennes générations d'Antivatar en rangs devant lui prêt à se jeter sur lui pour l'exterminer.

Aang fit un pas en arrière mais heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se retourna et vit derrière lui toutes les générations d'Avatar en rangs serrés qui fixaient les Antivatars. Le combat qui s'annonçait n'était pas juste un combat entre deux personnes, c'était un combat de génération, un combat d'idéologie.

L'avatar Saji avança alors et un Antivatar en face fit de même, la scène était étrange car toutes autres personnes incapables de pouvoir passer dans le monde des esprits étaient figées sur place. Une seconde pour ceux figés durait une heure dans le monde mélangeant esprit et humanité. Aang comprit alors que tout se déroulerait entre lui et l'Antivatar, qu'aucun élément extérieur ne viendrait déranger leur combat.

_- Te voilà, Yaelle, Antivatar de l'eau, tu m'as bien dupée en laissant filtrer des fausses informations et des mauvais indices, mais comme tu le vois l'Avatar de cette génération est intelligent et à sut retrouver Shoj._

L'Antivatar femme qui avait aidé Shoj à sortir de sa prison ne fit rien d'autre qu'un sourire avant que Saji retourne à sa place.

Shoj prit la parole, sa voix avait changé et était un savant mélange de plusieurs milliards d'autre voix. La compréhension de ce qu'il disait était totale, mais si on se concentrait sur d'autre voix, on entendait d'autre phrase. Il parlait au nom de tout les Antivatars.

_- Avatars, par votre faute nous avons été enfermés pendant des millénaires dans une prison vide et morte pendant que vous jouissiez de votre statut d'Avatar dans un monde riche et vivant, ce temps est maintenant révolu et nous considérons cet endroit comme le nôtre…_

Il fit une pause, ces yeux devinrent noir, comme si de l'encore coulait à l'intérieur de ces globes oculaires.

_- … Et ceci que vous le vouliez ou non !_

Il éleva ces deux mains en l'air et la terre trembla en entier, chaque Antivatar prit une pose d'après son éléments de prédilections.

Shoj baissa d'un coup ces mains et plusieurs immenses blocs de pierre projetèrent certains Antivatar dans les airs. Ceux-ci firent plusieurs mouvements rapides et une pluie de flamme s'abattit sur les rangs des Avatars, certains élevèrent des murs de pierre pour se protéger et d'autres utilisèrent leurs éléments respectifs pour se protéger.

Shoj se releva et tout les Antivatars derrière lui coururent contre les Avatars, le combat était lancé et les éléments se déchaînaient. Chacun se battait et la sueur coulait, c'était un combat de maître contre maître.

Aang regarda Shoj droit dans les yeux. Il avait d'eu faire du mal à Toph et ça il ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il se mit à courir contre Shoj, s'arrêta d'un coup sec et d'un coup de pied il projeta une vague de vent qui fonça droit sur l'Antivatar.

Un mur de pierre s'éleva brisant la vague de vent. Shoj sauta par-dessus le monticule et tira plusieurs poings de feu contre Aang qui les évita rapidement. L'Avatar fit un saut de coté, roula, se releva et d'un geste rapide projeta plusieurs lames de glaces venant d'une source d'eau d'un Avatar non loin de lui.

Shoj évita plusieurs lames mais l'une d'elle lui taillada le flanc, faisant fis de cette blessure, il fit sortir deux blocs de pierre sur les cotés d'Aang et les fit se rabattre l'un sur l'autre. Aang évita de justesse ces deux blocs y laissant un bout de pantalon dans le saut vertigineux qu'il fit.

Shoj sauta à son tour et se retrouva rapidement à la même altitude qu'Aang, il fit une rotation sur lui-même en envoyant ainsi plusieurs vagues de feu brûlant tout autour de lui. Cette vague prit de plein fouet plusieurs Avatars. Les Antivatar, connectés à l'esprit de Shoj, évitèrent la vague.

Voyant la vague arrivée, Aang se recroquevilla sur lui-même, attendit et s'étendit d'un geste rapide, une boule de vent l'entour alors, repoussant ainsi les flammes. Il n'attendit pas pour attaquer l'Antivatar ; il tira plusieurs lames de glaces suivit de poing de feu.

Shoj évita l'attaque d'Aang tant bien que mal, de nouveau un de ses flancs fut touchés et son bras aussi. Il retomba à terre, simulant avoir été touché profondément et avoir été battus. Il attendit que l'Avatar s'approche de lui pour le faire s'envoler dans les airs en utilisant un socle de pierre puis en lui envoyant plusieurs poings et vague de feu.

Un peu de sang sortit de la bouche d'Aang d'eu à la violence du bloc de terre avec son corps. En deux temps trois mouvements il se retrouva en l'air avec plusieurs flammes lui arrivant dessus.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas éviter cette attaque, il ferma les yeux et sa flèche s'illumina.

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, centre ville, auparavant.**

Zuko regardait par-dessus la selle d'Appa, il espérait voir l'Avatar et ainsi ne pas devoir chercher dans ce labyrinthe où il se cachait. Chacun fit de même et essayait tant bien que mal de voir avec précision où était Aang.

Katara tenait les rennes d'Appa, une impression au fond d'elle lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose allait se passer et elle devait être là lorsque tout débutera. Si Aang retrouvait Toph, il se pourrait qu'il tombe dans un piège, peut-être un piège d'Azula ou de quelqu'un d'autre…

Son ventre se noua à l'idée de savoir Aang aux mains d'Azula, plus déterminée que jamais, elle fit claquer les rennes d'Appa qui accéléra la cadence.

_- Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça… Il n'y a personne dans cette ville, il y a juste ces deux…_

Sokka se tût puis pointa la maison du maire du doigt.

_- Je les aie trouvés ! Ils sont là !_

Tous regardèrent où pointait le doigt de Sokka, il avait raison, ils distinguaient facilement Aang et Toph… Mais quelqu'un d'autre était là… Une personne inconnue qui leur donna un pressentiment étrange.

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, devant la maison du maire.**

Toph était heureuse de revoir Aang et en même temps elle fut rapidement inquiète ; Aang c'était figé à la vue de Shoj et ce dernier avait fait de même. Quelque chose clochait, qu'avait Aang contre Shoj ?

En une fraction de seconde elle regarda les deux protagonistes quand soudain plusieurs entailles firent jaillir du sang des flancs de Shoj, une autre vint déchirer l'avant de son torse et une brûlure importante apparue sur son bras droit. Le corps d'Aang reçut en une seconde plusieurs coupure importantes, il était presque nu tellement ces vêtements étaient déchirés. Toph ne comprenait pas…

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, monde des esprits, champ de bataille Avatar-Antivatar.**

Le combat durait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures pour toutes les personnes présentes. Le nombre d'Antivatar et d'Avatar diminuaient grandement et plus qu'un milliers de ceux-ci se battaient.

Le combat entre Aang et Shoj prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur ; Aang était passé en mode Avatar et ne cessait d'attaquer Shoj qui évitait comme il le pouvait, il était durement touché au bras par une brûlure, malgré cela il continuait de se battre sans relâche.

Bien qu'il n'était pas entré en état d'Antivatar, Shoj réussissait à infliger plusieurs coups à Aang qui lui était en état d'Avatar.

_- Alors on fatigue tête de flèche ?!_

Shoj essayait de faire rager Aang, de le repousser dans ses plus profonds retranchement pour qu'il s'épuise plus vite et quitte son état d'Avatar. Cela marchait à merveille car à chaque fois Aang devenait de plus en plus furieux.

_- Jamais ! Jamais je ne m'arrêterais tant que tu seras encore sur terre !_

Shoj sourit tout en évitant le tir d'un autre Avatar.

_- Il faudra m'attraper pour ça !_

Il fit un saut en arrière, se retourna et partit rapidement droit contre l'horizon. Aang fout de rage de ne pouvoir clouer le bec à Shoj le poursuivit rapidement utilisant sa maîtrise du vent pour le rattraper.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver vers Shoj qui d'un coup fit apparaître un mur de feu devant lui, joignant ces deux mains en pointe, Aang traversa le mur de feu rapidement mais se heurta à un mur de pierre élevé plus loin. Le choc fut violent et sous le coup de la fatigue son corps tomba à terre, sa flèche disparaissant. Shoj tomba lui aussi à genou essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Le monde des esprits se dissipa peu à peu pour les deux garçons, ils revenaient dans le monde des humains laissant leurs frères combattre derrière eux, bien que ceux-ci ne pouvait pas réellement mourir, si les Antivatars étaient plus nombreux, Shoj se voyait devenir plus puissant, si, au contraire, c'était les Avatars qui étaient plus nombreux, Aang devenait plus puissant.

Revenus dans le monde des humains, leurs esprits retrouvèrent leurs corps, ceux-ci avaient reçus les marques de leur combat dans le monde des esprits. En un instant Aang tomba à terre et Shoj tomba à genou rejoignant les positions qu'ils avaient quittées dans le monde des esprits.

Toph regarda la scène ; un moins de trois secondes plusieurs entailles étaient apparues et les deux corps c'étaient quasi effondrés et saignaient abondement. Elle était affolée, pourquoi cela arrivait-il. Par réflexe elle accourue vers Aang pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_- Aang ! Aang ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

Aang ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'assit avec peine, voyant Shoj à genou, il reprit courage et tenta de se lever avec l'aide de Toph, avait-il réussit à battre l'Antivatar ?

Un coup de vent fit voler les cheveux de Toph et d'une onde de choc et reconnu Appa qui venait de se poser à terre. En presque moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, chacun de ceux qui étaient sur lui étaient maintenant prêt d'Aang.

L'Avatar pointa Shoj du doigt.

_- C'est l'Antivatar…_

_- Et c'est quoi cet Antivatar ?_ Demanda Toph totalement perdue.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux à la suite de ce que Zuko lui résuma, Shoj ne pouvait pas être cet être malfaisant, il était l'homme le plus doux qu'elle avait connue, c'était un ange sur terre.

Elle secoua la tête comme voulant sortir ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, oublier qui Shoj était. Katara posa une main sur son épaule, se calmant, Toph regarda Shoj ; son corps, à genou, s'effondra alors face contre terre. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Toph.

Aang, avec maintenant le soutien de Sokka et Zuko, s'avança vers le corps de l'Antivatar, il avait réussit à le mettre KO. Ainsi avec l'aide de Saji il pourra renfermer l'Antivatar dans sa prison et le monde sera sauf.

_- Nooooooooon ! _

Un cri perçant transperça le silence d'après combat. La façade dans laquelle se trouvait la porte de la maison du maire éclata soudainement libérant un mur de flamme bleue. Zuko se plaça en face de ce mur, fit plusieurs mouvement et le découpa en deux. Les flammes évitèrent ainsi tout le gaang.

Une fois celle-ci dissipée, Zuko vit sa sœur aux cotés de l'Antivatar, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Zuko s'avança gentiment quand tout à coup elle le regarda de ses yeux rouges de larmes et de haine.

_- Comment as-tu osé tuer l'amour de ma vie ?!_

Elle se leva et déchaîna toute sa puissance dans plusieurs attaques dévastatrices qui firent s'embraser les maisons environnantes. La puissance d'une femme triste et désespérée était une chose incroyable et apeurant à voir.

Zuko, gardant son sang-froid continua d'avancer vers sa sœur tout en dissipant les flammes. Elle n'était pas en état pour combattre d'une autre façon, elle vivait une déchirure telle qu'elle ne faisait que des attaques de zone, les répétant sans cesse. Il était maintenant proche d'elle et allait pouvoir l'attraper et la liée pour qu'elle ne puisse plus attaquer, il allait la capturer sans l'attaquer. Elle était encore instable après tout.

Ceci était son plan, du moins il aurait d'eu l'être ; alors qu'il allait réussir à mettre une main sur Azula, sa jambe fut attrapée par la main de l'Antivatar et il fut projeté en arrière à plusieurs mètres.

Aang ouvrit de grands yeux ; il se relevait ! Lentement il posa une main à terre, se releva tout en s'appuyant sur un genou, releva la tête et se leva entièrement d'un coup. Comment était-ce possible ? Il l'avait battu !

Shoj, malgré la douleur, c'était relevé sous les ordres répétés de Yaelle. Une fois debout, chacun des Antivatars vint vers lui et posa une main sur sa tête, chacun fermât les yeux et soignèrent ainsi les blessures les plus handicapantes de Shoj.

L'image de Yaelle vint vers Shoj et l'embrassa, ses yeux devinrent noir comme lors du combat dans le monde des esprits. Plusieurs symboles calligraphiques apparurent sur les bras de l'Antivatar, des symboles inconnus mais qui voulaient dire plusieurs choses dans le monde des Antivatars, c'étaient le langage propre à ces êtres, l'Aski.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_ Demanda en se relevant avec l'aide de Mai.

Aang déglutit en reculant pour rejoindre le gaang.

_- Il passe en état d'Antivatar…_

Aang arriva de nouveau au niveau du gaang, le temps s'arrêta alors lui aussi pour lui et chacun des Avatars vint soigner ces blessures les plus handicapantes.

_- Bien… Je m'en occupe_… Dit-il, sûre de lui.

Katara retint Aang.

_- Tu n'iras pas seul, on ira ensemble !_

Toph serra le poing, tout se mélangeait en elle, entre envie de rejoindre Shoj et envie de rester avec Aang. Mais ce qu'avait fait Shoj à Zuko et le fait qu'il n'avait pas repoussé Azula l'avait rendue folle de rage, elle lui botterait les fesses pour pouvoir mettre les choses au point avec lui.

Azula prit le bras de l'Antivatar et embrassa sa joue, la peau de celui-ci était blanche-grise et de multiples craquelures apparurent à sa surface, ça peau ressemblait à de la pierre blanche craquelée.

_- Combattons ensemble et marions-nous ensuite !_

Sur ces mots, Azula et Shoj, comme connectés, firent les mêmes mouvements, des mouvements fluides et gracieux. Seul Zuko savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

_- Tous à l'abri !_ cria-t-il avec une peur insoutenable dans la voix.

Le gaang n'eu pas le temps de se cacher qu'Azula et Shoj posèrent leurs mains en même temps à terre et qu'une explosion puissante retentit, l'onde de choc arracha plusieurs maisons et propulsa plusieurs membres du gaang en arrière.

La maison du maire était maintenant qu'un cratère béant et fumant.

* * *

_NA :_

_Avant dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette petite phase de combat vous à plut et que mon histoire continue d'être appréciée =)_

_Chacun de vos commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer et à savoir quoi ajouter dans mes histoires, mais aussi les reviews m'aident à tenir bon et à ne pas laisser cette histoire mourir._

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, Aang arrivera-t-il sceller l'Antivatar ou alors quelque chose d'autre arrivera-t-il ?_

_A voir…_


	16. Chapitre 13, N'est pas pour maintenant

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

**Encyclopédie du Yin **

**Livre 1 :** Yin-Yang

**Chapitre 13 : **… n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Palais du feu, extérieur d'entraînement, plusieurs années auparavant.**

_- Plus de rigueur prince Zuko ! Ce n'est pas en étant autant distrait que vous arriverez à créer la vague de Shin !_

Le front de Zuko perlait de sueur, il serra le poing et s'appreta à s'en prendre à son instructeur lorsqu'Azula lui retint le bras.

_- Tu voulais apprendre une technique de haut niveau, tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même… Et ce n'est pas facile pour moi aussi… Devoir attendre sur toi pour réussir est super énervant…_

Zuko regarda Azula avec des yeux haineux et rageur, cette simple phrase lui fit desserrer le poing.

_- On recommence !_ Cria Zuko, plus déterminé que jamais.

- _Non… Vous devez être calme pour lancer cette technique ! Sinon c'est votre mort et celle des autres… Vous devez vous calmer !_

Zuko regarda l'entraîneur droit dans les yeux, s'il ne savait pas quel était le coup du bannissement, il ne se serrait pas retenu de lui botter les fesses. Mais l'instructeur avait raison ; la vague de Shin était un attaque tellement puissante qu'elle était jugée comme une attaque quite ou double ; on se doit de la réussir sinon on meurt.

Bien sûr, il s'entraînait à connaître les mouvements libérant le Ki suffisant pour créer cette attaque majestueuse et destructrice. Cet entraînement durait trop long à son goût, mais c'était le prix à payer pour connaître cette technique mortelle.

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait vu cette technique qu'une seule fois à l'œuvre. Son esprit d'enfant avait tout enregistré ; la vue des corps se faisant consumés en moins d'une seconde, l'herbe devenant brune puis noir, l'air se saturant de chaleur et surtout les formes des flammes qui s'unissaient pour créer une tête de démon dévorant tout sur son passage.

Depuis ce jour, Zuko avait compris de quoi l'humain était capable…

* * *

**Ville de Dresnae, Ruines de la maison du maire.**

La terre trembla de tout part, elle se craquela dans des bruits puissant, de la laves s'éleva de ces craquelures et commença à ensevelir l'herbe autour des craquelures. Où se trouvait la maison du maire n'était maintenant plus qu'un immense cratère entourée de ruines diverses. Au milieu de se cratère se trouvait deux être ; Azula et Shoj.

Azula se releva et regarda Shoj, sans crier gare, ils avaient tout deux exécutés la technique de la vague de Shin, comme s'ils étaient connectés l'un à l'autre. Leurs mouvements avaient été précis et gracieux, comme s'ils faisaient cela depuis des années.

La lave les entoura alors et s'éleva dans une colonne immense, d'autre jets de lave vinrent agrémentée celle déjà crée. Cette colonne, vue de loin, ressemblait à la tête d'un démon à quatre cornes qui recherchait de ces yeux enflammés des proies.

Shoj et Azula, après s'être toisé du regard, continuèrent de mouvoir leurs corps. D'un geste du bras vers l'avant, la lave s'écoula rapidement en direction du gaang.

Zuko était pétrifié sur place, il regardait ce démon enflammé arriver sur lui tel un aigle fondant sur sa proie. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'ordonner de bouger mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Le seul mouvement qu'il put faire fut de tourner la tête pour voir qui venait de crier.

_- Aang ! Non_ _!_

Le cri de Katara coupa le son que faisait la lave qui leur fonçait dessus. Aang s'était avancé alors que tout le monde étaient figés. Il amena ces deux poings l'un contre l'autre et malgré la fatigue il entra en mode Avatar.

Il joignit ces deux mains, les fit tourner telle une hélice puis les ramena dans son dos. Une grande quantité de vent s'accumula derrière l'Avatar, il allait découper la vague de lave en deux.

La lave arrivait rapidement, plus que trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre. Aang amena alors ces deux mains devant lui et libéra toute la force du vent qu'il avait accumulé. Shoj avait prévu le coup en avance et la lave s'affaissa d'un coup devant l'Avatar. Le tourbillon de vent loupa sa cible et disparut dans le ciel.

Aang regarda droit devant lui et fut frappé de plein fouet par Shoj. Il avait profité de l'effet incroyable de l'attaque précédente pour ne plus attirer l'attention sur lui. Azula était partie chercher ses gardes tandis qu'il était sorti du cratère et courait à une vitesse folle derrière le démon de lave.

Dès qu'il arriva proche du gaang, il fit s'abattre la lave à terre, entoura son poing avec de la terre dur et frappa de plein fouet l'Avatar. Le corps d'Aang vola et alla s'écraser plus loin. Chacun des membres du gaang regarda alors l'Antivatar devant eux ; Il était imposant, ces yeux noirs et sa bouche souriante faisait peur à voir, la plus touchée de tous fut Toph qui ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Shoj parla de nouveau avec cette voix qui en mélangeait des milliards.

_- Venez avec moi… Rejoignez-moi… Un nouvel équilibre doit être donné à cette terre… Aidez-moi à accomplir ma destinée…_

Toph regarda les autres, comme toujours Katara était la plus forte et ce fut elle qui s'avança. Pour guise de réponse, elle ouvrit sa gourde, en sortit de l'eau et tenta de fouetter l'Antivatar. Celui attrapa le fouet d'une main et l'eau s'évapora rapidement.

Zuko envoya alors plusieurs poings de feu, Mai lança plusieurs poignards, Sokka lança son boomerang, Suki courut vers Aang et Toph ne fit rien.

_- Toph ! Nous devons nous unir pour le vaincre !_

Toph était perdue, désemparée. Elle avait des sentiments pour Shoj… Des sentiments forts et profonds, ces lèvres se souvenaient encore de la douceur des lèvres de l'homme qui était en fait l'Antivatar.

Pensive, elle amena sa main sur ses lèvres et une larme coula le long de sa joue. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'existait plus… Elle mit sa tristesse de coter et frappa parterre pour ensuite frapper dans la pierre qui venait de s'élever du sol.

Shoj n'eu pas de peine à éviter les divers projectiles, il toisa alors de hauts chacun des membres du gaang.

_- J'ai été clément et je vous ai offert une chance… Mais vous l'avez refusée… Embrassez votre destinée._

Shoj allait poser ses deux mains dans la terre pour frapper mortellement chacun des membres du gaang lorsqu'Aang retint les mains de l'Antivatar.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, il s'était relevé et avait couru retenir les mains de l'être si vile. Toujours en état d'Avatar, il regarda de ses yeux blancs les yeux noirs de son adversaire.

_- Jamais tu ne feras de mal à mes amis !_

Gentiment il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à celles de l'Antivatar, une fois qu'elles furent l'une dans l'autre, il serra sa main et regarda l'Antivatar.

_- Je parie que cette technique là, tu ne la connais pas_ !

Il engrangea un maximum d'air dans ses poumons, le mélanga à son Ki et le recracha. Shoj l'imita rapidement et les deux jets noir et blanc se mélangèrent.

_- Fuyez !_

Le cri de Katara fit se mouvoir rapidement chacun des combattants. Ce qui allait arriver dépassait l'entendement.

Les deux jets se mélangèrent et une explosion dévora les deux corps…

//

Après l'explosion, Katara, Sokka et Zuko s'étaient précipité vers l'endroit où gisait le corps d'Aang. Celui-ci se trouvait bien à plus de dix mètres de l'endroit où l'explosion avait eue lieu.

Toph, Mai et Suki, elles, partirent à la recherche du corps de Shoj. Elles bifurquèrent entre plus maison pour enfin arriver là où Suki et Mai avaient vues le corps de Shoj tomber après un long vol plané.

Katara suréleva la tête d'Aang et la posa contre son torse. Des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue, elle se mit à murmurer tout bas en boucle quelques mots venant droit du cœur.

_- Ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Lieu inconnu, entre le monde des esprits et le monde humain.**

Aang ouvrit les yeux de plusieurs gestes rapides, il vérifia l'état de son corps, il n'avait rien, étrange vu l'explosion qu'il venait de survenir.

_- Bienvenu dans ma prison…_

Aang se retourna et se retrouva face à Shoj, lui aussi n'avait rien et le regardais d'un regard autre que précédemment, il semblait avoir changé à la vue de cet endroit. Aang serra le poing et voulu attaquer Shoj mais un pic de fatigue l'en empêcha.

_- Je vois que tu n'as pas l'habitude de venir ici… Cet endroit est plus éprouvant que la terre, ici tu te fatigues rapidement…_

Aang regarda Shoj, le fait qu'il était déjà fatiguer sur terre n'arrangeait pas son état ici.

_- Que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Shoj se leva du caillou sur lequel il était assis et s'approcha d'Aang, l'Avatar lut dans les yeux de l'Antivatar que celui-ci ne lui voulait aucun mal.

_- Je veux juste que tu imprimes bien mon visage avant que je ne disparaisse…_

Aang ne comprenait pas, la fatigue n'aidait, là non plus, pas à la bonne compréhension des choses.

Alors qu'il allait parler, il entendit la voix de Katara résonner dans toute la zone où il était puis celle de Sokka, Zuko. Il regarda autour de lui s'attendant à les voirs apparaître.

_- Ils essaient déjà de te réveiller… C'est touchant…_

_- Me réveiller ?_

Shoj sourit.

_- Lors de l'explosion, nous avons eu tout deux le réflexe de protéger un maximum nos corps et d'envoyer nos esprit ailleurs, ici pour être précis. L'explosion ne t'as pas tué, ton corps est inconscient et ton esprit va bientôt le rejoindre._

Aang regarda l'Antivatar, il devait être sûr.

_- Et toi ? Tu es mort ?_

L'Antivatar ne répondit pas et garda juste un simple sourire sur les lèvres. Aang serra le poing, Shoj s'approcha.

_- Regarde-moi bien… Imprime ce visage dans ton esprit !_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?_

Shoj sourit de nouveau avant de disparaître peu à peu à la vue d'Aang avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_- Pour me retrouver dans ce vaste monde…_


	17. Lettres d'Azula, Futur

_"Chère mère,_

_Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai enfin trouvé l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, l'homme de tous mes désirs, l'homme qui sera mon futur époux et le futur père de mes enfants._

_De simples mots ne suffisent pas pour exprimer toute la joie que j'éprouve en ce moment. Mais j'aimerais tellement vous expliquez ô combien mon cœur bats et ô combien je suis sûre de moi._

_Lors du voyage jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison, il n'a pas cessez de dormir et je n'ai pas cessez de le regarder, de lui caresser les cheveux, de lui caresser sa peau si douce._

_Il est si beau lorsqu'il dort, si apaisé et si calme._

_Nous sommes maintenant loin de tout regard indiscret et je peux enfin vivre ma vie tranquillement à ces côtés. Mais une peur me prends à chaque fois que je lui parle, je n'arrive pas m'exprimer comme il faut. Ceci est nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas réellement comment appréhender ce sentiment. Avez-vous un bon conseil à me donner ?_

_Je vais prendre le temps de mieux connaître ce garçon et de l'aimer comme il faut._

_J'espère que je ferai honneur au couple que vous formez avec père !_

_J'apprécierais beaucoup que dans votre prochaine lettre vous me donniez quelques conseils avisés pour ma vie de couple…_

_Merci mille fois._

_Votre fille, Azula."_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA : Et voilà, le livre 1 ce conclut sur une lettre d'Azula et une fin très ouverte pour la suite._

_Je vais profiter d'avoir fini ce livre pour revoir les fautes dans les anciens chapitres et les corriger du mieux possible._

_Je vais aussi un peu plus m'adonner à d'autre univers que celui d'Avatar, déjà finir Shiva Delta puis commencer le Nana._

_Je pense qu'au milieu de Nana je commencerai à poster le livre 2 (qui a déjà les principales idées écrites)._

_D'ici là n'arrêtez pas de rêver, d'écrire des histoires (ou des commentaires ^^) et d'apprécier chaque instant vécu._

_Moi de mon coté je m'en vais améliorer mon style d'écriture, le faire plus fournis et plus détaillé._

_Merci d'avoir lut Avatar le dernier maître de l'air – L'Antivatar - Livre 1 : Yin-yang._


End file.
